Trophies and Wives
by dickard23
Summary: AU: Maya just finished her junior year at Juilliard when she found out she was pregnant. Her boyfriend dumps her instead of taking responsibility. Maya decides her baby doesn't need a father. Will she change her mind when she meets NHL rookie Cam Saunders?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read since I changed a number of things. This is an AU story

 **The Matlins never went to Degrassi and neither did the Coynes, the Hollingsworths or Chewy.**

 **Mrs. Matlin doesn't have MS.**

 **The Ice Hounds never happened.**

 **Dallas has a son, but he's three now, i.e. Dallas didn't have him in high school.**

 **Adam never died and Badam happened instead of Drianca.**

 **Clare didn't get pregnant, but she did have cancer.**

 **Tristan and Maya met at Julliard and became best friends during orientation.**

2020

Miles Hollingsworth had it all. He was handsome, wealthy, and about to graduate NYU before joining his father's campaign committee full time. He was engaged to Zoe Rivas, star of the new movie Degrassi Does Milan.

The 22 year old slept in his bed; classes were over. He only had to wake up in the afternoon for Senior Week events, aka free booze. Life was good.

RING! RING!

 _Who the fuck would call me before 2PM?_

"WHAT?"

"Miles, it's me Maya." It was his side girlfriend; well she didn't know she was the side girlfriend. Miles had yet to announce his relationship to Zoe Rivas publicly.

"It's only 10AM."

"I know, but I needed to talk to you." She wouldn't be in town long. She had to go home to Toronto. Her sister was graduating from University of Toronto's law school.

"Where?"

"I can come to you."

"Give me 30 minutes."

He promptly fell back asleep. Maya had to get Chewy to let her into the apartment.

"He's still asleep. I don't think he got out of bed after you called him." Chewy was on Skype with his girlfriend Frankie. She was in design school in Paris.

Maya knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, she went inside and roused him.

Miles opened his eyes, thinking he would get lucky and rolled on top of her. "Hello, Sugar Plum."

She kissed him briefly before pushing him off. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" _I want to fuck you now._

"No, I have a train to catch this afternoon."

He sighed. "What is it?"

"Remember six weeks ago when we were fooling around in your car."

He grinned. He totally nailed her in the back seat. "Yeah, why?"

"Remember how you forgot a condom and said you'd pull out."

Where is she going with this? "Yeah."

"Remember how you forgot to pull out, and you had to get me to the pharmacy so I could take Plan B."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it didn't work. I'm pregnant."

OOO

Even though that was the logical end point of her questioning, Miles was still shocked to hear it. "You can't be."

"I went to the doctor and I am. We're having a baby."

We? What is this we? "I can't be a father. I'm too young of this."

"You're too young? I'm 21 years old. You're almost 23. You weren't too young to shove your dick in me!"

He started to panic. "Why can't you just terminate it? I'll pay."

"I'm NOT going to kill our baby. For what reason, it's not like you can't afford fatherhood." It was one thing if they were desperate or she was ill, but she was perfectly healthy.

"What are you going to do about school?"

"I'm not due until January, and if I take summer classes, I can finish my degree in December." She was a third year student at Julliard.

OOO

Instead of telling her the truth about Zoe, Miles just broke up with her instead.

"I can't be a father. It's either me or the baby."

Tristan warned her that Miles would do this. He had never trusted the wily charmer. "Fine, I'll see you in court."

She got up in left.

It took a minute to register. "COURT!"

OOO

Maya ran out of the apartment, desperate to get home before anyone could see her cry. How could Miles do this? He said he loved her. Well, he loved pussy that was true.

Chewy heard the door slam and figured Miles did something dumb. He'd find out later.

Once Miles got his bearings together, he realized he had to call his father.

"Dad … I fucked up!"

Miles Sr. grunted. He thought his son grew out of this phase in high school. "What did you do?"

"I got a girl pregnant."

Zoe? "Well, you and Zoe will have to get married. It's not the end of the world."

If only … "Not Zoe, Maya."

"Who the fuck is Maya?"

"Well …" Miles struggled to explain

OOO

Miles Sr. was not immune to having side girlfriends, but he damn well knew not to knock them up. If they ever did get pregnant, they terminated that shit. "Pay for an abortion."

"She won't abort."

"Please tell me you didn't fuck a catholic girl." Did I teach my son anything?

"I don't know what she is, but she said she'd see me in court."

Miles Sr. groaned. The last thing he needed was a pregnancy scandal.

 **Toronto**

Katie Matlin was finally done with school. She would be working at a firm with her best friend Marisol, and it was nice to have the family all together again. Katie had gone to Stanford for college.

Before she returned to Toronto for law school, Maya moved to New York to go to Julliard. She hated to admit it, but Katie wasn't the best older sister. She was too focused on her grades and her friends to guide Maya and she was hoping to rebuild their relationship.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to pick up Maya from the train station."

Katie took her Mazda, a present for getting into the prestigious law school, and got to Union Station.

She wasn't sure when exactly Maya's train would arrive. Amtrak was not exactly the most reliable when it came to scheduling. She called Maya but got her voicemail.

"Hey, it's Katie. I'm waiting for you outside the Main entrance."

Maya missed the call because she was puking, fucking morning sickness.

She brushed her teeth and when she went to check her phone, she realized Katie left a message.

After listening to it, she went outside the doors where Katie was waiting for her.

"It's been so long," the taller Matlin hugged her younger sister, confusing the girl who was not expecting such affection.

"Um, how are you?"

"I'm great. How's New York?"

"It could be better. I'm just glad to be away from it right now."

"Let's get back home."

Katie started to tell Maya about her new job. "I'm going to be representing people who are facing discrimination in the work place." The firm mainly focused on racial or gender discrimination, but they would take any case. Katie would be an apprentice for nine months and then she'd get ready for the bar exam.

"That's really great." Maya was surprised her sister didn't go corporate. She has the shark-like mentality for it.

"How's Julliard?"

"It's really nice." Maya loved music. She got into Julliard for the violin, but she started playing the upright bass and the trumpet. She was really interested in layering her music, producing multiple tracks using different instruments and them merging them to create one song.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you play." Being in different countries for the better part of seven years did not help with that. "You still play the violin?"

"Along with the bass and the trumpet."

Katie parked the car and they headed inside. "I'm warning you now, Mom's gone a bit crazy with well everything."

OOO

Maya opened the door and her eyes bugged out of her head. There were ceramic animals, some type of miniature fountain, all kinds of junk."

"What is all this crap?"

"It's décor for Katie's graduation party!"

"Are you trying to scare away all the guests?"

Katie snickered.

"It's modern and nouveau riche."

"Do you even know what nouveau riche is?"

"I read about it in Martha Stewart's' magazine."

Maya sighed. "I'll be in my room."

Katie's ceremony was tomorrow and the party was after that. This would be quite an ordeal.

OOO

Maya was sound asleep until a pounding on the door woke her up.

"We're leaving in an hour!"

She grunted as she got out of bed. She did not need an hour to get ready. She only needed 30 minutes to shower, put on clothes, and eat a banana.

The younger Matlin decided to get in the shower before Katie go to it. That girl could take forever!

She looked in the mirror and realized how much her body would change. She was going to get fat. Her boobs were actually going to be larger than a B cup for once. Who's going to want a girl carrying someone else's baby? Maya groaned as she realized she was going to be alone for some time.

Five minutes into her shower, her mother was pounding on the door. "Katie needs to get ready."

 _Then why did you wake me up to get ready?_ Maya rolled her eyes as she finished washing her hair. She brushed her teeth and made it out of the bathroom. She didn't even see Katie.

The older Matlin stumbled towards the bathroom. "Thanks Maya. I need the shower to wake up." The girl was clearly hung over. She had gone drinking with Marisol and her new boyfriend Mo. He was very good at getting you to do shots, lots of shots.

Maya shook her head and continued to get ready.

OOO

By the time they were ready to leave, Katie looked much less hung over. A long shower, make up, and coffee, can do a lot to help someone look together, even if they are not.

They got to the graduation and Katie went to get in line with her class. Maya put headphones on her head. It was time for some Beirut.

"Katlynn Elizabeth Matlin, summa cum laude!" Her family cheered as Katie walked across the stage. With her black hair and bangs, she looked more attractive than Maya had remembered her being. Her forehead looked less big and the hair took away from her scary looking eyes.

OOO

Luckily, the ceremony was short. Once it was done, the graduates and their families met for a mini party on the campus. There was champagne and juice floating around. Maya reached for a juice.

Katie and Marisol hugged. "I can't believe we did it."

"I know. It feels like yesterday when we were getting those long ass exams about property, ugh!" Marisol hated that class with a burning passion.

"Where's Mo?"

"He's probably trying to lift a bottle of champagne from the bartender."

Katie laughed. She saw her sister by herself and decided to bring her over.

"Maya, this is Marisol. We've spent the last three years suffering here together. Marisol, this is my musical little sister."

"It's great to meet you," Marisol said with a smile. "Katie told me that you've been playing the violin since you could walk."

"Pretty close," Maya said with a sheepish grin.

"What's with the juice?" Mo questioned as he approached them. "Surely, you're old enough for champagne." She had to be 19 at least.

Maya needed an excuse. "I was sick yesterday. I don't want to push it."

"Although if you do toss your cookies all over mom's décor, it might be an improvement." It was UGLY!

They all started laughing.

OOO

When they got to the house, Mo flipped his shit. "You have a ceramic tiger. ROAR!"

Marisol shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder about him."

"Only sometimes," Maya questioned.

There were lots of people, relatives, family friends, and law school friends of Katie's. One person, stuck out to Maya. "Who's he?"

She saw an attractive male with dark hair and hazel eyes.

Katie shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he's somebody's son."

Soon enough, Mo introduced them.

OOO

"Katie, this is Drew. We work together on the Hollingsworth campaign."

Maya was about to throw up when she heard that.

"Hi," Katie thought he was hot.

"You have an interesting house." He offered diplomatically.

"My mother's bat shit insane. It's okay to say."

The two quickly started talking.

Maya decided not to chance it and went to the bathroom.

"Did you grow up around here?" Katie asked him.

"Sort of. I moved here when I was 16. I ended up staying. What about you?"

"Born and raised in Toronto. Ran away to California when I was 18 and then I came back for law school."

OOO

Drew had always wanted to go to California. "How was it?"

"The people were nice. The rent was just too damn high."

Drew knew those sentiments exactly. "Rent is no joke. I can barely afford a studio," and he's been out of college three years.

"I told you so," Marisol said to Mo. She just knew they would hit it off.

"To be fair, Drew will fall for anything in a skirt." Mo didn't think, however, that Katie would take to Drew.

At the end of the night, Katie and Drew exchanged numbers.

"I'll give you a call," he said as he and Mo took off.

"Bye Drew."

"Bye Drew," Marisol teased.

"Shut up!"

"Katie and Drew sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

She rolled her eyes. "Not yet, but did you see his arms?" He was a beefy looking man, yum.

"Let's get you upstairs cowgirl!" They headed up for the night. It was time for a drunken sleepover.

Maya had been home two days when a solicitor came to her house.

OOO

Margaret answered the door. "Hello?"

"I'm here for Maya Matlin."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Holly J. Sinclair."

"Maya … you got company."

Not expecting anyone, Maya scrambled to put on clothes and come downstairs.

"Who are you?"

"Hello Maya. My name is Holly J. Sinclair. I represent Miles Hollingsworth II."

 _What use did he have with me?_ "Represent him for what."

"I'm his general counsel." She hired him to represent him and his family, whatever they needed.

"Okay, what do you want with me?"

They moved into the study. "I'm here to discuss the matter of your impending baby. One you allege to be sired by Miles III."

"There's no _alleged_ about it. He was my only partner for two years. He knows what happened. He was horny and didn't bother with a condom." Maya might be a little naïve, but she was not a tramp.

"That may be," Holly J replied coolly, "but it would be best for you to keep quiet about this baby's paternity."

"Why? Is your boss afraid of people knowing his son's a coward?"

Holly J presented Maya with settlement papers. "My boss will pay handsomely if you would give your baby up for adoption, a closed adoption," one where no one ever mentioned Miles III's name.

"I'm not giving away my baby."

"Think about it," Holly J told her. "My birth mother gave me away," she said calmly. "I was much better for it."

She got up and left.

Maya took the papers and threw them in a drawer. Of course, Miles ran to Daddy who ran to a lawyer. "How did I fall for such a man child?"

OOO

Katie quickly found herself smitten with Drew. They went to the movies that night and saw the fourth Avengers movie. It was not Katie's favorite movie, but it was half decent, she had to give it that.

"Just half decent. It had Scarlett Johansson practically naked."

"I'm straight," she reminded him, "not exactly a selling point for me."

"It had that blonde guy girls like."

"I've never been into blondes," Katie admitted.

"I guess that's good for me."

They made out in her car like teenagers before he dropped her off at her house. "I'll see you later."

Katie was on cloud nine. How could things get any better?"

OOO

Maya was on Skype with Tristan.

"So how's Toronto?"

She shrugged. "It goes. I don't have too much to do here." She had her violin to play, but that was about it.

"Did you hear from Losersworth yet?"

"No, but I heard from his daddy's shiny lawyer." She hardly looked older than Katie.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, settlement for you to get rid of the baby and keep your mouth shut."

"Of course. Didn't you know money fixes all problems?"

"I wish I could say I was surprised but …"

"He's an asshole, and I took too long to see it."

"You don't need him Maya. You have talent and skill. He has nothing but a trust fund and an overactive dick."

Maya started cracking up. "I'll be back in New York before you know it."

"You better be. Who else am I going to make fun of Zoe Rivas with when Degrassi Does Milan comes out?" She overacts so much it's hilarious.

"What would you do without me?"

OOO

Drew was about to pick up Katie for a date. She was out of condoms and wasn't sure if she could trust Drew to be prepared. "Maya, are you in there?" She knocked on Maya's door and got no answer.

She slowly opened it and saw that the room was empty. She looked in her desk drawers, hoping to find condoms when she saw some kind of contract. "What is this?"

She started to read it.

This agreement is to settle the alleged paternity of …

"Maya's pregnant?"

She heard Drew honk his horn and threw the contract in the drawer.

"SHIT!"

She ran out for her date, forgetting about the condoms.

"Hey Katie."

"Hey Drew."

"Let's rocket."

He took her to see a roller derby match. She had never been to one before and was surprised that Drew took her to a female sporting event.

"My brother's girlfriend did roller derby here. The girl would not hesitate to punch bitches out." Bianca DeSousa was a scary bitch. Drew knew not to mess with her.

"Was she any good?"

"Her team won three years in a row." Bianca and Adam now lived in Boston together. He was a radio show host, and she was a dance instructor.

OOO

After the match, the Fire Foxes beat the Willows, Drew and Katie went out for pizza.

"I could eat pizza every day," Drew commented as he grabbed a third slice.

"It would go straight to my stomach," Katie stayed fit by playing soccer. She had been on an intramural team during law school.

"You look fabulous." She really did. Drew had both good and bad luck with women. He got into relationships easily; he also fucked them up easily.

They went back to his apartment after dinner. His lips met hers in a tender kiss as he guided her to his bedroom. She could feel his excitement against her stomach and he started to kiss her neck.

"Drew wait."

He broke from her and looked up. "What is it?"

"Do you have any condoms?"

Phew! "Yeah. We have plenty."

They went right back to making out. Hands slithered underneath clothes and before Katie knew it, Drew had her naked. He started kissing her breasts, before making a trail down her stomach.

"YMMM!"

His fingers slid across her sex. She was wet. He started to rub his finger against her clit.

"OH DREW!"

One of his fingers slid inside her and he began to pump it.

"OH!" she could feel herself tightening around him.

When his eyes met hers, he whispered, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he quickly put a rubber on himself. He pushed at her knees, getting her to spread her legs before he slid inside of her.

"OH FUCK!"

She was tight. It had been a while for her. Drew kissed her neck and began to thrust.

Her nails dug into his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she began rocking against him.

Moans and curses filled the room as they battled for control.

Katie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. Drew was right behind her.

They sank into the sheets. Before they could have round two, Drew fell asleep.

OOO

When Katie got home the next day, she remembered what she had seen the evening before and went to speak to her younger sister.

Maya had been puking, again, and Katie waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"Can we talk?"

Okay. Maya went into her room and Katie followed her.

"I want to apologize. I needed some condoms last night and I didn't have any, so I went snooping in your room for some."

Maya handed Katie a box. "I don't need them."

"There's more. I found the contract that the Hollingsworths gave you. You're pregnant, and it's Miles' isn't it?"

Maya should have known that this wouldn't stay quiet, especially with Katie dating their campaign manager or whatever Drew is. "Miles and I dated for two years. I met him at one of my concerts."

She had no idea what he had been doing there. He was probably loitering.

"He seemed nice and started flirting with me. I thought he was cute, so I gave him my number."

It started with grand gestures like lots of flowers, and once he had sent her a singing telegram.

"We started dating, and I thought we would be together forever." He told her he loved her, he wanted to marry her, she was everything to him.

"One afternoon, we fooled around in his car. He didn't have a condom. He said he'd pull out. He didn't and six weeks later, I started puking. I told him I was pregnant. He said he'd dump me if I didn't terminate, and I walked out. Now his daddy's lawyer is trying to get me to give up the baby, so no one will know what he did."

OOO

Katie couldn't believe how things changed so much. When she left, Maya was this awkward freshman with no boobs. She wasn't having sex or even going to second base.

"Was he your …"

"No." Her first had been a boy named Zig. She met him at a party before she went to college. He was nice, but they both knew they'd likely never see each other again afterwards.

Katie wasn't sure what Maya should do, but she knew she had to be supportive. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep it." She knew it would be hard. But she was healthy, employable, and would be able to take care of a child.

"What about Julliard?"

"I'm going to take summer classes, so I can graduate in December. I'm due in February."

She would still walk with her incoming class in May.

"Where will you live?"

Right now, she had a two-bedroom apartment that she shared with Tristan. "I'll have to move when the baby comes." She couldn't Tristan to live with her and a crying baby.

"Maybe you should come back home." She'd at least have family here.

Maya shook her head. "Miles will be back here, and I don't want to be anywhere near him or his family."

Katie could understand that. "I know we haven't been so close over the years, but if you need anything, I'm only a phone call away."


	2. Chapter 2

June

Maya went back to New York. She had two summer classes to take, one on advanced music theory and the other had her working on a summer musical. They were doing Chicago.

Tristan hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Calm down Tristan," Maya could hardly breathe.

"I was all alone here!"

"You had your boyfriend," Maya retorted.

"Fabio's great in bed, but he's no you Maya."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, we're working on the same play, so you'll see plenty of me."

"Oh I can't wait."

The two started gossiping about who was in their class and what they knew about them.

"I heard that the director has a habit of sleeping with his stars."

"Who's playing Roxie?"

"Some girl named Becky? I don't know her."

* * *

Holly J wasn't surprised when Maya refused the deal. The girl seemed tough. Normally, Holly J admired that, but right now, it was really inconvenient.

"What are our options?" Miles II questioned, sternly.

Holly J wasn't sure. "I don't think this is about the money, so offering more is not going to help." What they needed was some leverage. "What do you know about her?"

Not very much, "Only that Miles dated her in New York for a couple of years, and he failed to wrap it up all the time."

Holly J suggested hiring a PI. "We need to find out where she is weak. I think we should have someone investigate her and her family."

Miles agreed to pay for it. Hopefully, they'd find something good.

OOO

Katie and Drew were enjoying their "honeymoon phase." They were always kissing and grabbing at each other.

So much so that Mo joked they'd have a baby by next summer and Marisol had a squirt gun to shoot at Drew when they made out for too long.

"What is this high school?" he complained.

"Well, you do act like you're 15."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't help that I've fallen for a gorgeous woman."

"Katie, what's your excuse?" Marisol teased.

OOO

The PI reported back to Holly J "Maya's older sister is dating Drew."

"Our staffer?"

"Yes. Apparently, her friend is dating Mo."

They did some background research on Katie Matlin, top of her class at Stanford, came back home for law school; she just graduated last month.

OOO

Miles II didn't think this helpful at all. "So her sister's squeaky clean. How is that useful?"

"Whom does Drew work for?"

"Us."

"What is his job?"

"To help with our campaign."

"Exactly. If Maya won't listen to reason, then we get Drew to get Katie to get Maya to listen to reason."

OOO

Drew saw no problem talking to Katie about Maya's situation.

"Have you spoken to your sister recently?" he questioned while they were at the Dot.

"I spoke to her last week, why?"

Drew wasn't sure how to tell her this. "She's pregnant."

Katie frowned. "I know that. How do you know that?"

She knows, and "you didn't tell me."

"Why would I tell you? She hardly knows you and it's the first trimester. She could have a miscarriage."

Oh right. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Your boss's weasel for a son. He ran as soon as the stick turned blue."

"This will kill Mr. Hollingsworth's campaign."

"SO! She's having a child. Do you really think a man's campaign is more important than a baby having his family?"

"He could do a lot of good for Toronto."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. What, did you bring me here to try and get me to get Maya to give up her baby?"

"It would be more convenient if she terminated but …"

Katie dumped her soda on his head. "We're done."

SHIT! "Katie!"

"Don't Katie me. I'll always pick my sister over you; especially since you're a no good bastard." She stormed out.

"Well shit!" Drew got dumped, and his boss would be mad at him. He went 0/2.

* * *

Becky Baker turned out to be a pretty cool girl. She had a conservative upbringing in Florida, but once she got to New York, she mellowed out a lot.

Her Christian innocence still shone through, however, when she was supposed to do the sex scene during the All that Jazz number. She wasn't actually naked. They had her in a bodysuit underneath her clothes, but she felt weird moaning and writhing with a boy who was not her boyfriend.

"Take five."

Becky panted. "Sorry about that Josh."

"It's fine. We have two months to get it right."

She went to get some water.

On her way back, she saw Tristan and Becky gossiping.

"I heard the critics hated Degrassi Does Milan."

"You know we have to see it opening night," Tristan told her. "Hey Becky."

"Hey. How's it going?"

Maya shrugged. "I already have the song memorized. My part is easy." She had her trumpet.

"I thought you were a violinist?" She had seen posters of Maya and she always had a violin.

"This genius plays the violin, the trumpet, and the standing bass."

"Trying to start a one man band?"

"Something like that," Maya told her.

The director called out, "one more minute."

"I don't want to be out there."

"Just pretend Josh is someone you want writhing on top of you."

"Does that work?"

"I used to pretend my ex was Christian Bale."

Tristan guffawed. "He looks nothing like Christian Bale."

"Sure he does, if you close your eyes."

"BECKY!"

"I gotta go. See ya!" She ran onto the set.

* * *

Holly J was not amused with Drew's failure. "So you failed and you lost out on the best source of information we had for the Matlin family. God you're useless."

"You're the one who told me to do it," he snapped.

"I meant for you to wheedle your way in, not just go barging through the doors like a blinded bull." Holly J shook her head.

"What do I do now?"

"Nothing. You've done enough. Just go away."

Drew stormed off.

Holly J grabbed her forehead, now how to fix this.

July

Maya had just started her second trimester. She was starting to show, and her hormones were starting to get riled up. _I'm single, pregnant, and horny. Life is really awesome._

The weekend before, she had told her parents she was pregnant and that her relationship with Miles was over.

Her father was disappointed that Miles had taken off, but he thought she had done the right thing by keeping her baby.

"Are you sure you don't want to move back to Toronto?" her mother asked. "You'll need help when the baby's born."

Maya was sure she wanted to stay in New York. "I need to finish school Mom. It will be 10 times harder to try and go to school after I go into labor."

"Our house is always open dear."

Maya was sure living at home with a baby would literally be hell, but she said she'd keep her mind open.

Since the fourth of July was on a Saturday, they got the Friday before off for a three day weekend.

Tristan had an idea for them. "Why don't we go to a party?"

Maya looked at him. "Who's having a party?"

"Some friends of my brother's."

Owen Milligan was on the NY Rangers. Maya had almost forgotten. They drafted him years ago, but this would be his first year on the roster.

"He doesn't mind us showing up?"

Tristan shook his head. "He's the one who invited us." Clare probably made him. She's nice like that.

Maya had nothing better to do. "Where is it?"

Tristan looked at the e-vite. "It's on some rooftop. They have a pool and shuffleboard? What's shuffleboard?"

"It sounds like something preppy people play."

"Oh, well they have it, and food and drinks of course."

Maya hadn't gone out much since she got the news. "I guess I'll go."

"Great."

OOO

Of course, when it came to be Saturday. Maya was panicking. "What the hell do I wear?"

Her bathing suit barely fit now that her boobs were growing. She didn't have time to find a new one, so she just threw a sundress over it and hoped for the best.

"Maya, are you ready?"

"I need five more minutes."

 _She means 20 minutes!_

Eventually, Tristan dragged Maya out the door. "You look great and all that jazz, let's go!"

Fabio was waiting for them downstairs. "Maya, you look lovely as ever."

"Thank you Fabio." Maya glared at Tristan. "Let's get a Lyft and get over there."

* * *

The party had two floors, the roof and the penthouse apartment right beneath the roof. Both were swarming with people. Clare could hardly move two inches without running into someone. There were lackeys, puck bunnies, groupies, and then there were the players.

When she finally found her boyfriend, she saw some tramp sitting on his lap. Clare promptly grabbed the girl by her arm and threw her off.

"HEY!" The girl was drunk and wanted to play.

"Find your own boyfriend you two cent ho!" Clare promptly claimed what was hers.

"I swear; she literally just jumped on me."

Clare hummed. "If you want me to jump on you, then you will keep the tramps away."

"Yes Ma'am." Owen knew not to fuck around with Clare. She didn't do that shit. "You look hot." She had on a sleeveless button down dress that showed off her magnificent chest.

"Don't you forget it." They started to kiss.

OOO

Owen was the only one of his friends with a serious girlfriend. Dallas had some hookups. Luke often got sloppy seconds with Dallas's hookups, and Cam was a shy one. Puck bunnies threw themselves at him, but he found the attention overwhelming.

"Rook," Dallas came up to him. "Why don't you have a girl in your lap?"

"They're too pushy." He knew he'd get performance anxiety if he tried to get it up.

"But pushy means easy."

"I prefer the chase I guess."

He scanned around, not seeing anything worthwhile yet.

The trio got to the party and right away, Maya knew she wanted to get in the pool. "It's so hot."

Fabio wanted to sunbathe and show off his abs. Tristan wanted to watch him showing off his abs. They all headed towards the pool.

Scrawny puck bunnies were lying on the lounge chairs but very few people were in the water. Maya took off her sundress and slid inside.

 _Nice and refreshing._

"Rook!" Luke called to Cam. "Why don't you bring this cooler of beer to the pool?"

OOO

Cam grabbed the cooler and headed upstairs. When he got there, he saw a blonde woman in the pool. When she turned around, he saw that her bikini barely held herself in there. Her breasts were dripping with water. Cam bit his lip as he watched her swim. He was starting to get hard just looking at her.

"Hey there stud," a puck bunny snapped him out of his trance. He opened the cooler and started passing out beers. Once people got their fill, he decided to go for a swim. He took off his shirt and jumped in with a cannon ball.

Maya turned around when she heard the splash. She saw a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes emerge from the water. He had a body on him, perfect abs, a well-sculpted chest, and he had a tattoo of a phoenix on his side.

She blushed when she realized he was staring right at her.

"I'm Maya," she said weakly.

He moved closer. "I'm Cam."

"Are you one of the Rangers?"

She doesn't know. She must not be a puck bunny. "This is going to be my first season."

"Congratulations. Your family must be very excited."

He was the star of his hometown. "Yeah, they're all coming down in October for my first game. What do you do?"

"I'm a senior at Julliard. I play the violin."

"You must be really good to go there." He had never met anyone from its music program before.

"I started playing professionally at 15. It's been my whole life for a long time."

"Are you playing anytime soon?" He had to come see her.

"I have a concert next month; it's my music final."

"I'd love to go."

"Really?" The violin isn't the sexiest instrument.

"It beats getting hassled into playing drinking games with Dallas."

"Well in that case, I'm sure it will be a blast."

He laughed. He had the most perfect laugh. "How did you end up here?"

"My best friend's older brother is a Ranger too, Owen Milligan."

"He has a brother?" Cam questioned.

"They're very different. Tristan's a theater major and is super gay."

"Oh is he the one pawing all over that Italian guy."

Maya turned around. "Yeah that's him."

"They look absolutely nothing alike."

"Yeah, Owen convinced Tristan that he was adopted until he was nine."

OOO

Cam wanted to get to know Maya somewhere less busy. "Did you want to get something to eat? All they have here are chips and those little cocktail wieners." The rest of the money went for booze and to rent out the roof.

"Sure."

Cam helped Maya out of the pool. She had the most perfect ass. He saw it and wanted to bite.

They dried off and headed for the exit. Before they could get out, they ran into Becky Baker.

"Hey Maya, I didn't know you'd be here."

"I came with Tristan. His brother's on the team."

Becky was about to ask whom when she said, "Owen's his brother? They look nothing alike."

Maya agreed. "Did you come here with Jonah?" Maya knew he had a crush on her.

"Yeah. We're playing a song together for the showcase next month." Becky was about to say something else when she saw Luke harassing Jonah. "Leave him alone!" She ran after her brother.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else recognizes us?"

* * *

Before they could escape, they ran into Owen and Clare.

"Maya you made it," Clare drunkenly hugged her.

"I did. How are you?"

"I'm great," she leaned into Maya's ear and whispered. "Owen and I just had sex."

Cam laughed. Clare's whisper was really loud.

"Shut up Rookie."

"Good for you Clare. There's a pool outside."

"Lets SWIM!" she ran for the pool.

Owen had to chase her. "Oh boy!"

OOO

They finally slipped out of the party.

"Where do you want to go?" Maya questioned.

"There's an Italian restaurant around the corner that's really good."

"Am I underdressed?"

He shook his head. "It's casual."

They got to the restaurant and the maître d' said "welcome back Cam. Who is your lovely date?"

"This is Maya. She's a violinist."

"How lovely." He escorted them to their table.

"You come here a lot."

"Usually by myself. The guys are fun and all, but sometimes, they're too much."

Maya felt the same way about Tristan sometimes. "What do you recommend?"

"The linguini and clams are really good or the pizzas are all good.

Maya went with the truffle pizza. It was topped with prosciutto, yum!

Cam got the special, which were the scallops and mushroom risotto.

"Did you want any wine with that?"

"Sparkling water please," Maya said quickly.

"Could I get a Pinot Grigio?"

"Of course."

The waiter came back with their drinks and breadsticks. Maya was in love with them. "These are to die for."

"I know, and they'll just keep bringing them."

They tore through the first basket. Cam liked it when a girl could eat more than two pieces of lettuce.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when you graduate?" Cam asked her.

"I have a few offers already." Maya had wanted to start a band or go solo, but with a baby, she should probably take steadier employment.

The food came and it was delicious. Maya traded some of her pizza for some of the risotto.

"This is their best pizza," Cam told her. He had tried them all.

There were a lot of people in the restaurant, but they talked as if they were the only ones in the room, paying no mind to anything else.

The waiter felt bad for interrupting when he brought the dessert menu.

Maya settled on the gelato. Cam got the tiramisu.

"Very good choices."

 _She's so beautiful_ Cam thought as she saw Maya eat her ice cream with glee. He would love to let the chocolate slide down her breasts and lick it off.

He could feel his little friend coming back. After they were done with the dessert, he asked her if she wanted to come upstairs to his place. "I have coffee, tea, chocolate."

"Did you just say chocolate?"

They left hand in hand. Cam left a generous tip for the waiter. He was getting lucky. Why shouldn't the waiter too?

Cam lived on the seventh floor. He opted to get a cheaper one-bedroom apartment instead of a penthouse. He wanted to save as much as he could while he had a solid income.

He opened the door and Maya went in first. Cam followed her and shut the door behind him. She turned around, facing him and said, "you said you had chocolate."

"I do," he opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of chocolates. "I also have chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

* * *

When he turned around and saw her grin, he just had to taste her. He leaned in and pulled her to him, his lips covering hers.

It was electric. His hands found her hips. Her hands found his shoulders and their bodies melded as he pinned her to the kitchen counter. He broke from her mouth to kiss her neck. She moaned against him, feeling his erection grinding against her. He started sucking on her pulse point, leaving his mark as she pulled him closer.

"I want to taste every inch of you," he whispered against her skin.

"Have me," she said breathily.

He pushed her dress down, licking and sucking at her salty skin. His kisses covered her collarbone and shoulders before he moved down to her chest. He undid her bikini top, freeing her fleshy orbs before he cupped them in his hands.

"OOH!" They were very sensitive right now.

"Did that hurt?"

"No. Keep going."

He gently kneaded them, causing her to release the sexiest moans he had ever heard. Her pink nipples hardened quickly and he flicked them with his thumbs.

He pulled her dress off and a delicious idea came to his head. Cam opened the fridge door and pulled out the chocolate sauce. He poured it down Maya's front, licking it off of her breasts and stomach. _She tastes so good._

"OH CAM!" her hands found his head and she started tugging on his hair. He licked and sucked on her chocolately flesh. He lavished her perfect skin with kisses and bites until he reached her hips. Then, he pushed her legs apart and started nipping at her thighs.

"OH FUCK!" He was so close. She could feel herself getting hotter and wetter.

Cam teased her, loving how she writhed underneath him. Eventually, he yanked her bikini bottoms off and gave her a tentative lick.

"OH GOD!"

"Cam is fine," he teased before going back to her awaiting sex. She was dripping wet. He gently licked and sucked on her inner folds, dancing around her clit but never touching it.

"CAM! FUCK!"

He slid his finger into her wetness. She was tight. He pumped the finger in and out as he licked her.

She shamelessly bucked against his face, mewing and crying out for more as he pleasured her on his kitchen counter.

She started clamping down on his finger. He sucked her nub into his mouth and gently grazed it with his teeth. After a few ministrations, she erupted, gushing all over his face. He licked her clean and then undid his own clothes, discarding his shirt and tossing his shorts aside.

* * *

Maya gasped when she saw him naked. Little Cam wasn't so little at all. He was huge. _He has to be 9inches._ And he was fat.

He looked into her eyes and all he could see was desire. Cam couldn't remember ever being this horny before. His balls felt ready to explode. Cam grabbed her, pulled her towards him and pinned her to the fridge. He hoisted her up and thrusted into her.

"OH FUCK!"

He filled her in one swoop. Maya had never been so full in her life. It was so intense that she had a small orgasm, just from him filling her. He could feel her tremble.

"OH MAYA!" He started to buck his hips.

She locked her legs around his waist and begged for more. "CAM! FUCK ME!"

The cold metal door felt surprisingly good against her back. She felt weightless in his arms.

He kissed her ravenously, his tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, his body consuming hers.

She allowed him every entry. She was his and she loved it.

He started slamming her against the fridge door. He swore he could hear food items falling around inside, but he did not give a shit. "Maya! MAYA!" He came deep inside of her, setting off her third orgasm for the night as she came right after him. He carried her to bed, gently falling out of her as they moved.

OOO

It wasn't until he caught his breath that he realized he didn't use a condom. He had been so consumed by lust that he hadn't thought about anything else.

"Are you on the pill?"

She could see the fear in his eyes. She wasn't sure if the truth would make him feel better or worse. "I'm already pregnant."

He frowned in confusion. "What?"

"My boyfriend dumped me because I wouldn't get an abortion. I just entered my second trimester."

Cam pinned her to the bed and climbed on top of her. "He's a jackass."

Maya figured this would be her only night with him. _Who wants a pregnant girlfriend?_ She could feel him getting hard again. "Have me"

He pulled her ankles onto his shoulders and thrust into her.

* * *

Tristan realized he hadn't seen Maya in a while. He went looking around. "Have you seen Maya?" he asked Becky.

"Um, she was with Cam earlier. I don't know if they were leaving or not."

"When was this?"

"Like an hour ago?"

"An hour ago?"

He tried calling, but she didn't answer her phone. It was currently underneath her dress in the kitchen.

He found his brother who had just finished round three with Clare. "I saw her with Rookie a while ago."

"Is that Cam?"

"Yeah. They looked ready to leave."

"Where would he take her?"

"To screw? I guess back to his apartment. He's in 724."

Tristan took the elevator to the apartment and knocked on the door. It wasn't like Maya to leave with a stranger. No one answered. Concerned, Tristan called Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

July 4th was a normal Saturday in Toronto. Katie was out with Marisol and Mo. She still wasn't talking to Drew, and Mo stayed out of it.

"Hello?"

"Katie, it's Tristan."

"What's going on?"

"I went to a pool party with Maya and she left with some guy. Now I can't find her?"

What? "When did she leave?"

"Um, like an hour or two ago. I'm not sure."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I tried his apartment and he didn't answer."

"Maybe they hooked up and fell asleep."

"Maya doesn't do one night stands."

Katie wasn't surprised to hear that. "But she did leave with him." Katie didn't know what else he could do other than, "Do you have his number? Try calling him."

* * *

Tristan would have to go back to the party to get it.

Owen gave Cam a ring.

"FASTER!"

Maya was straddling Cam. He was behind her, thrusting upwards as she rocked her hips against him.

They heard his phone ring.

"Ignore it!" Maya planned on getting as much out of this night as possible.

Cam grabbed Maya's breasts and began to knead them.

"OH JESUS FUCKING FUCK!"

Cam loved her expletives. He pushed her forward and began to take her on all fours.

"OH MAYA! MAYA!"

They didn't last very long in that position. They both came and then collapsed on the bed. Cam was about to ask if she wanted some chocolates when the phone rang again.

 _Who the shit?_

He went to get it. "Cam!"

"It's Owen. Is Maya with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My brother wanted to make sure she wasn't kidnapped."

Cam handed Maya the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maya, it's Tristan. Where did you go?"

"Cam and I went to dinner, and then I came back to his place. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Answer your phone next time."

"Sorry."

Maya hung up. "He's a bit of a worrywart."

"It's good that you have people who care."

Maya wrapped her arms around him. "What do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking we could take a bath."

"That sounds good."

"I have bubbles."

She laughed. "Really."

"Yeah, just don't tell the guys."

"Let's go Bubble Master."

* * *

"I can't believe she's fucking Cam Saunders," Tristan gave Owen back his phone.

"I figured she was fine. Cam's a good guy. She's safe."

"It's just so unlike her."

Owen shrugged. "Didn't she just break up with that loser? Maybe she just wants some fun."

Clare came out to find Owen. "We should eat food."

"Want to order Chinese?"

"Yeah."

"I'll catch you later Tristan."

Tristan and Fabio decided to eat as well.

* * *

When Maya saw Cam playing in the bubbles, she knew she was in love with him. He was just adorable.

They relaxed and talked about their plans for the rest of the weekend. "I'll probably just practice playing my trumpet."

Cam planned on going to the gym. Pre-season wasn't until September, but he didn't want to show up out of condition. "Maybe we could catch a movie tomorrow night."

"You want to go out with me?"

"Duh!" It's not every day he meets a nice girl who he really likes, and is a freak in bed.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me again after tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"So. I'm not saying we're going to get married or anything, but I like you. I want to see where this goes."

"Me too."

After the bath, they dried off. Cam gave her an old t-shirt to wear and they watched the fireworks from his balcony.

Once the show was over, they changed the sheets and went to sleep. Maya fell asleep on his chest. It was the perfect end to a perfect date.

* * *

When Maya woke up, she saw little Cam was ready to play. Maya kissed her way down his abs and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

He grunted happily, not quite awake, but he was getting there.

She licked up and down his shaft, getting him wet before sliding her hand around him. She started to stroke slowly.

"HMM!"

She grinned. He had a cute way of smiling while he slept. She sucked the head in her mouth and began to stroke the rest.

In Cam's dream, they were on the roof in the pool. He was sitting on the edge and she was in the water, sucking him.

"Maya!" he said dreamily.

She pushed more of him into her mouth. This was quite a challenge. She moaned against his cock as she pushed her head down as far as she could.

His hands found her hair, and he started to massage her scalp. She started stroking him harder and faster.

Cam raised his hips to meet her. She had to hold his hip down with one hand as she moved her head back and forth.

Maya could feel the tension in his balls. He was going to cum soon.

"OH FUCK!" Cam's eyes shot open as he fired his load in Maya's mouth. She tried to swallow all of him, but he came again and again, overfilling her mouth.

He looked down and saw Maya smiling at him like a naughty girl who got caught in the cookie jar. _Did she just wake me up with head?_

"Good morning."

Cam pulled her legs to him and started to return to the favor.

"OH FUCK!" Maya hissed as she felt his tongue probing her entrance. She was sore from the day before. He had fucked her four times. His movements, however, were very gentle. He ghosted over her with his tongue, gently warming her up.

"OH CAM!"

Once he got her nice and wet, he took his cock and slowly filled her with it.

"OH MY!" She gasped as he buried himself to the hilt.

He kissed her and slowly began to rock his hips.

Maya buried her face in his neck and moaned as Cam had his way with her. As they went on, he started to increase his speed.

Her nails dug into his back as she held on to him. "CAM, I'm so close."

His name tore from her throat as she reached her climax. She went limp and fell on the bed. He could tell she was exhausted, so he slid out of her. He stroked himself until he finished all over her chest and stomach.

* * *

After a shower and breakfast, Maya didn't make it home until 10:30AM. Her phone was dead and went to charge it; she saw she had plenty of messages. She knew Tristan's were about last night. Why did Katie call her?

"Hey Maya. Tristan called me because he couldn't get ahold of you. When you get this, please call him, so he stops hyperventilating, and send me a text so I know you're alright."

Maya texted her sister, "I just got home. I'm fine."

Tristan was such a worrywart.

Maya got her trumpet out and started to warm up.

Before she got ready to start playing Cell Block Tango, there was a knock on her door.

"It's open!"

Tristan swung open the door. "You're finally back."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"No, you just ran off and didn't tell anybody."

She shrugged. "He was cute. He invited me to dinner."

"And …" Tristan raised a brow.

"And we went back to his apartment for chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Well, he did pour chocolate sauce all over my body."

Tristan made a face. "Really, TMI."

"You asked about it."

 _I could kick myself for that._

Maya gave Tristan the PG-13 version of her date.

"Are you seeing him again?"

Maya suddenly remembered, "we have a date tonight."

"Tonight?" he moves fast.

* * *

Cam decided to warm up with a run through Central Park. He and an IPod strapped to his arm as he ran to Neon Indian. Plenty of girls (and some guys) took notice as the buff hockey star ran with his shirt off. He paid them no mind. The only thing he was thinking was that it was hot as balls.

It was already 80 and only going to get hotter that day. Despite the heat, there were plenty of runners out.

He ran to the gym and was relieved to have air conditioning.

"Hey Cam." Leia was at the reception desk. She harbored a bit of a crush on him.

"Hey Leia," he grabbed a towel and headed upstairs.

Once he was in the gym, he got the boxes and started to jump. Cam was celebrated for his explosiveness, and he got that way by training intently since he was 14. He had a bout of depression in high school. Athletics were his way of coping.

The biggest box came up to Cam's hip, but he jumped onto it easily.

After his jumps, Cam did kettle bell swings, broad jumps, and sprints. Thoroughly drenched in sweat winded, Cam hopped in the shower. As his hands covered his body with soap, he wished Maya was in the shower with him, like this morning. Damn, she's a minx.

He looked forward to their date tonight. _I should see what's playing right now._

Cam had not had a girlfriend in some time. He really wanted to get this right and went to get Maya flowers before their date. Unsure of what to get, he planned on getting her some roses.

Iroh, the flower shop owner, thought he could get something more creative. "Unless you know she loves roses, you might want to start somewhere else. Roses are the flower you get when you have no creativity." He sold them of course; they made money.

"What do you think I should get?"

Iroh pointed to the dahlias. "We have them in several colors or you could get a mix. They symbolize grace, internal strength and creativity."

They sounded perfect for Cam. He picked out the assortment that he wanted and Iroh had them bundled for him.

The hockey player made it down to Hell's Kitchen, where Maya and Tristan lived.

Maya was still fussing over what to wear. "I need to go shopping."

Her chest was threatening to leave her dress and the thought it made her look fat.

"Tristan, does this make me look fat?"

He was ready to kill her. She had been trying on different dresses just to discard them for the past hour and a half. She had already cycled through them all and was back at the beginning.

He walked in and said, "just wear the red one."

"Are you sure?"

"Straight guys love girls in red dressed; don't ask me why. Just wear the red one."

Maya decided it was time to commit and the red dress it was.

She had just gotten her hair done when she heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get it Tristan?"

He got the door and was surprised to see Cam holding flowers. "She'll be a while."

"I'm almost ready," Maya claimed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Maya came out of her bedroom to see Cam looking rather dapper in his green polo and black slacks. "These are for you."

"How sweet," she put the flowers in a vase and called out to Tristan. "We're leaving don't wait up."

"Bye!"

They walked to the AMC Loews on W34th St. Cam had his arm around her waist. It felt really nice. Maya could help but turn to him and kiss him. Cam grabbed her by her ass and deepened the kiss. Her legs locked around his hips, and he started to suck on her neck.

"If you keep going, we won't make it to the movie."

"I have half a mind to just take you back to my place and fuck you silly."

Maya had never felt so desired before. Miles just wanted to get his dick wet and then fall asleep. Cam would worship every inch of her body and then ravish her over and over again

"If you're a good boy, we can do both."

They got to the theatre and decided to see the Green Lantern. Cam got the snacks and Maya suggested that they sit in the back. "We'll have more privacy."

As they watched the coming attractions, Maya couldn't help but tease Cam's leg. She started at his knee and slowly crept up his thigh, getting closer and closer to his crotch. She skipped over it and started to move her hand down his other thigh.

Cam ensnared her lips with his and pulled her onto his lap. Maya could feel his erection growing in his pants. He was always ready for her.

When they movie started, Maya slid back into her seat. Her hand however, lingered on his thigh.

Twenty minutes later, Cam was trying to focus on the movie but it was difficult with his cock throbbing. Maya slid her hand up his thigh and undid his zipper. She untucked his shirt, covering his lap as she pulled out his friend to play.

Her eyes stayed on the screen the whole time. She just gently stroked him with her hand.

"HMM!" Cam tried to stifle his moans as Maya went up and down his shaft. He grunted when she stopped.

Maya remembered she had aloe vera in her purse and used some on her hand. She then resumed stroking Cam.

The hockey player looked around. No one seemed to be looking at them, everyone else engrossed in the fighting on the screen. The idea of getting caught was scary but exciting. Cam kissed Maya to cover his moans as he lost his load. He fired off, hitting the seat in front of him. Maya wiped it up with a napkin that she promptly threw under the seat.

After Cam recovered, Maya straddled his hips and he pushed her panties out of the way. She was sopping wet and he slid two fingers inside.

"OH FUCK!" She bit his neck to keep from making any noise, and he pumped his fingers in and out of her hole as her body begged for more.

Cam loved being inside of her. She was hot, tight, and so wet. She also made the sexiest moans and faces when he found her special spots. He was determined to learn everything that made her tick.

His palm hit her clit as his tongue invaded her mouth. With a minute of rubbing, she was ready to come on his hand.

She would have never let Miles do this to her in public, but she felt inexplicably safe with Cam. After reaching her climax, she slid back into her seat.

The movie was actually pretty decent, well the parts they watched anyway.

After it was over, they caught a cab to go back to Cam's apartment.

They made out the whole way back. Maya straddled Cam's hips and he groped her ass unapologetically as they writhed against each other.

They got to the apartment building and Cam threw $20 at the cabbie. "Keep the change."

Their session continued in the elevator and in the hallway before he got Maya into his apartment. As soon as he got the door shut, Cam untied Maya's dress. "It's a pretty dress, but I want you naked."

The garment fell to the floor, leaving her in her underwear and heels. Cam undid her bra, pushing it aside before he palmed her breasts.

"OH FUCK!" Maya's hormones had only gotten worse since they hooked up the night before. Now that her body knew that sex was an option, she craved it all the time.

Yet again, they didn't make it to the bedroom. Cam bent Maya over the couch and filled her with his cock.

"OH FUCK ME!"

"Yes Ma'am." Cam pushed against her lower back for leverage and started pounding away. He loved the way she looked in her red heels and was glad she kept them on.

Maya moaned and shrilled in pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth hung open as he fucked her.

She tightened around him and started to come. He wasn't ready yet, so he just kept thrusting.

"OH CAM! OH!"

He put her on the couch and kneeled in front of her, quickly filling her again and resuming his work.

"OH YES FUCK! FUCK ME!"

Maya pulled Cam close for a searing kiss.

He could spend forever doing this.

* * *

Miles was getting anxious. He knew Zoe was expecting a proposal soon, but he was nervous about Maya. If he and Zoe got engaged, then it would be in the papers. Once it's in the papers, Maya would find out. If she finds out and tells Zoe, it could lead to a PR disaster.

Holly J was no closer to a solution. Miles sometimes wondered why his father paid her in the first place. Sure, she's an ambitious bitch, but where are the results.

The office was not the most comforting atmosphere. Drew buried himself in work. It was all he had left after Katie dumped him and Mo gave up on trying to be the comedic relief when all of his jokes fell on flat ears. He was funny, but neither Drew nor Miles was in a laughing mood.

The phone rang.

Everyone ignored it until the third ring.

"Miles Hollingsworth campaign Andrew Torres speaking how can I help you?"

"Drew, it's Zoe. Put Miles on the phone."

"He has a cellphone. This line is for business."

"Dummy left his cellphone at my apartment." His phone was right in front of her.

"Miles, it's your broad make it quick."

Miles took the phone. "Hey Baby."

"Miles, you left your phone here, and when are you going to get your tux for my premiere." She wanted to double check and make sure he didn't get anything ugly.

"I'll go this weekend."

"You said that last weekend."

"Why don't we go on Friday?"

"Perfect. I already made an appointment."

"Why didn't you say …"

She hung up on him.

"What a pushy bitch."

Maya never pushed him around if only she hadn't gotten knocked up.

Holly J was not in a good mood. The PI didn't turn up shit on Maya. She didn't even smoke weed, and it was legal in New York.

If Maya sued Miles III for child support, then it would be a public record. The media would be all over it.

They could try to use their connections to seal the record if she were to sue in Toronto, but she could also sue in New York, since that's where she lived and that's where the baby was conceived.

The Hollingsworths would have a much harder time hiding the record there.

 _How can we keep the lawsuit in Toronto?_

The only way to control where the lawsuit happened was to file first. If Miles III sued for custody, there was at least a chance they could keep it quiet. Perhaps Maya would be willing to sign the nondisclosure agreement if she were facing the threat of having to share custody of the child with Miles III.

 _I'd gladly accept money to keep him out of my life._

Of course, Holly J would have to run the plan by her boss. Who knows what he would think?

* * *

Clare went to her GYN for her annual physical. _I really hate this._ Who wants a cotton swab going well … where it goes, but it was the price that Clare paid for staying in good health.

After battling cancer as a teenager, Clare took her health very seriously. She stopped eating meat, goes to the gym regularly, and she never smokes. She was waiting for her name to be called when she saw a familiar face.

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

Clare hadn't seen the girl since the Fourth of July and she barely remembered that.

Maya pointed at her belly. "I'm getting an ultrasound." It was still too early to tell the baby's gender. This was just to check on the baby's fetal development.

"You're pregnant?"

Maya was surprised Cam didn't tell the guys. He must not have or else Owen would know. "The father dumped me when I told him. I wouldn't terminate."

"What a bastard." Clare was surprised Owen didn't kill him. "How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks. I'm due in January."

"If you ever need a babysitter, give me a call." Clare had watched Rock several times for Dallas in the past.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to burden you."

"It wouldn't be a burden at all. I watch Rock every now and then."

"Who?"

"Dallas has a three year old son." He had gotten a puck bunny pregnant and she decided last year she wasn't much for motherhood, so she took off and left him with the boy. "He has custody."

"Dallas was the more responsible parent?"

Clare laughed. "His parents moved to New York to help him."

"Edwards!"

"I gotta go. We should do lunch Maya."

"Bye Clare."

* * *

Owen couldn't believe it when he learned Maya was pregnant. "How could she be pregnant?"

"She said her boyfriend dumped her when she wouldn't get an abortion."

"HE WHAT!" Owen yelled. He was ready to kill that bastard.

Clare was used to his outbursts. She had been dating him for four years. "Owen, I'm not the ex-boyfriend."

"I know you aren't. It's that asshat Hollingsworth."

Clare frowned. "Did you say Hollingsworth?" She knew of Miles II from Toronto. He was a nasty dude. "He's running for Mayor of Toronto."

Owen shook his head. "His punk ass son. Maya dated him for two years."

Clare was confused now. "But he's dating Zoe Rivas. It's in all the blogs."

Clare went on line and pulled up Zoe's Facerange page. "In a relationship with Miles Hollingsworth III since 2017."

"That two timing weasel, I'll kill him!"

Clare knew where this was going. "It sounds like Maya is better off without him, and she has Cam now."

"Rookie? How did he not notice she was pregnant?"

Owen asked Cam about it the next day.

"She told me she's pregnant," Cam said coolly. They were on the ice. This was supposed to be practice.

"When did she tell you and why didn't you tell me?"

"She told me after we had sex, and I forgot to use a condom."

Owen smacked his head. "You forgot to use a condom."

"Have you ever had a naked Maya on your kitchen counter covered in chocolate sauce? I forgot my own name. Anyway, I was afraid I had gotten her pregnant, but she told me she was pregnant already."

"What are you going to do about the baby?"

He shrugged. "That's like months away."

Owen shook his head. "It'll be here before you know it. Maya's a good girl. Don't start something if you're not going to stick around."

Cam wanted to stick around. Damn, he wanted as much of her as he could get, but he had never been very successful in relationships before. How did he know if they could make it?

Time for ice sprints.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly J ran the options she had brainstormed past Miles II. "One thing we could do is do nothing, and hope Maya doesn't say anything to the press."

Miles frowned. "What if she puts Miles III's name on the birth certificate?"

"If she has the baby in New York, she can't do that without Miles permission, or she has to take him to court. It's possible that she won't want him around and will just leave the father as a blank."

"And our other option?"

"It sounds crazy, but we could sue her first in Toronto."

"Why would we sue her?"

"If she sues in New York, then everyone will find out, but if we sue in Toronto and can get a friendly judge who can give us a gag order, then we can keep it quiet."

"But what do we get by suing?"

"We control the litigation and we try to get her to sign the nondisclosure agreement in exchange for dropping the suit." It's not like Miles III wants custody.

"So we can either do nothing and hope she doesn't sue or sue and try and control the outcome?"

"Yes."

Miles II had to think about this. "How much time do we have?"

Holly J couldn't say. "If we're going to sue, we should probably do it before the baby's born and not after, but it's hard to know if she'll do anything and if so, when."

* * *

It was time for Degrassi Does Milan to premiere in Hollywood. Zoe Rivas appeared in a Vera Wang evening gown with Miles Hollingsworth III on her side.

"ZOE!" She turned and smiled as people took her picture. She waived to her fans, but she signed no autographs before going inside.

The photos were all over the Internet. When Tristan saw them, he had to tell Maya.

"MAYA!"

"What?" Maya had been trying to relax. She was exhausted from yet another marathon session at Cam's. He was really keeping her in shape.

"Guess who Zoe took to her premiere."

"Drake?" There were rumors that she had hooked up with him.

Tristan brought his laptop over and showed her the pictures. She was with Miles.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Good riddance."

 _The couple had just confirmed their relationship, although rumors had them together since 2018._

"I love my boyfriend," Zoe told some reported. "We've been together for three years, and I'm sure he's the one."

"Too bad he cheated on her the whole time."

"Don't you think she deserves to know the truth?" Tristan asked her.

"What am I supposed to do, write to her and say, I don't know you but, your boyfriend got me pregnant? She'd probably think I was a crazy fan."

Tristan thought they should do something, but Maya was determined to stay out of it. "It's not my business what they do."

"And what happens when she finds out about the baby?"

"If she finds out … that's his problem."

August

Cam went with Maya to her next doctor's appointment.

"I can't believe I'm going to find out the gender today?"

Cam was hoping that the baby would be a girl. He thought that a boy would be more inclined to go looking for his birth father, and no good would ever come from Miles Hollingsworth.

"It's nice to see you and the father together."

"He's not the …"

"Oh sorry. You two seemed so happy. I thought you were a couple."

This isn't awkward.

They put the cold gel on Maya's stomach and the technician started to look. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl in there."

Maya wanted a little princess to spoil. "Can we get two sets of pictures?"

She wanted to send one set to her family.

"Of course."

While Maya was gone, Tristan got an unwelcome visitor at the apartment.

"Is this the Matlin residence?"

"It depends. Who are you?"

"She's been served." The man handed over the papers and ran off.

Tristan called.

"What is it Tris?"

"Someone served you with legal papers."

"On what?"

"I didn't open them."

"I'll come home now."

"Something wrong?" Cam questioned.

"Someone sent me legal papers."

"Let's go."

They got a cab back to Maya's apartment. When she opened it, she shrieked. "That fucking asshole!"

It was a petition for paternity and a request for joint custody pending the results.

 _You are on notice that a request for a gag order has been filed, and you are not to discuss the case with anyone outside of counsel until the judge has made his ruling._

"Why would he sue you for custody?" Cam didn't get it.

Maya called her sister right away.

"Maya what's going on?"

"Miles is suing me for custody!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know why. I just got these papers in the mail and …" she started crying. Why can't this bastard leave her alone?

"Calm down. Fax me whatever he sent you, and I'll look into it."

For reasons unknown, Tristan had a fax in his room.

They sent over the papers and Katie received them in her office. Once she read them, she concluded that they filed first for home court advantage. The question was, how should they respond.

They could file a motion to dismiss and file a case in New York. They could also do something a bit underhanded.

"You think I should go to the press?" Maya questioned when Katie called her back. "But what about the gag order?"

"The request doesn't matter," Katie told her. "Until the judge rules, you can talk about whatever you want."

"And what would I say?"

"This is all about Miles trying to control the narrative. If we can get your story out on paper and share it first, then he has no reason to seek custody. Do you think he really wants to raise a baby?"

He can hardly take care of himself. "Probably not."

"We may not even need the story to be published. Its existence might be enough to get Miles to back off."

* * *

Clare was happy to write a story on Maya. She was a reporter for the magazine New York. "My boss is expecting an art piece. Do you have any shows coming up?"

"I have two this month."

"Really? What are they?"

Clare and Maya started to work on the story. They met at Julliard where Maya showed Clare around and explained her journey to get here.

"I started playing the violin at three. It was something for me to do. Katie had just started soccer the year before and they needed something for me to do that was at the same time." She had fallen in love with the instrument quickly.

"I started joined my school's orchestra in 7th grade," which was the earliest year that she could join. "My teacher at the time told me that I had a real talent and I should try to get to a larger stage. She said that you will improve the fastest if you play with people who are better than you are."

Maya auditioned for Toronto's Junior Symphony Orchestra twice before she was accepted at 15.

"It was a great experience. I played with them for three years, and then I left to come to New York." She had gotten to travel all over the country and she had gone on the European tour when she was 17, visiting Brussels, Paris, Amsterdam, and Berlin.

"Once I came to Julliard, I realized there was so much in the world of art that I hadn't known about. I had a lot of room to grow." She found herself working with dancers and actors and doing all kinds of things she had never contemplated before.

"I started playing the trumpet and the bass. I write songs with those instruments in mind and I layer the tracks."

Her inspiration came from Beirut, Sufjan Stevens, and Miles Davis. "I really got into jazz my sophomore year." She started going to jazz clubs and started to freestyle, which was very new to her. "It's beautiful but it flouts everything I was taught about music. It's like the hunky bad boy your mother tells you stay away from; I was instantly drawn in."

Clare had heard Maya play before, but she had never really talked to her about her music. It was fascinating.

"So tell me about what you'll be performing later this month."

"I will be doing my advanced theory final." The professor would spin a wheel and everyone would have to perform a song of the artist that is chosen. "We have to be ready to perform everyone on the wheel. There are five options and you can't repeat songs, so if someone takes the only one you know, you better make something up."

Maya had agreed to go third, so she would hopefully not have her song poached.

"I will also be in the orchestra for Chicago. I'll mostly be playing the trumpet, but I do play the violin in a couple of songs."

"Do you usually take summer classes?"

Maya shook her head. "I made an exception this summer because I am trying to graduate early. I'm 18 weeks pregnant, so I want to finish my diploma before my daughter is born."

"And is the father around?"

"No. He told me to get an abortion, and when I wouldn't, he broke up with me."

"He sounds like a real Prince Charming."

"If that's how he's going to be about it, then I'd rather him leave. My daughter doesn't need that in her life and neither do I."

It was the day of Maya's final. Cam was on the ice, doing sprints and practicing his shots. He couldn't believe pre-season was in a month. It was like the summer had flown by.

"Rook!" Dallas came out on the ice too. He had been partying a bit too much and needed to get his head in the game.

"Wanna play one on one?"

"Let's do it."

They put the puck in the middle of the rink and had at it.

Dallas was bigger, but Cam was quicker. His nickname in college had been lightning bug.

Cam got the puck and sprinted for the goal. Shoot, score.

"Beginner's luck!"

"Why don't you have any?" Cam retorted.

"I see how it is."

Dallas needed a few rounds to warm up, but then he was back in the game.

After about a dozen rounds, they took a break.

"How's Maya?"

"She's nervous about her show tonight, but I'm sure she'll kill it."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when the baby comes?"

Cam shrugged. "Continue to be her boyfriend."

"What I mean is, are you going to be the child's father, or are you going to be that guy in the background? Newborns take up a lot of attention. You're hardly going to see her unless you're around for the baby too."

"I want to be with Maya, but what if I'm not cut out to be a dad."

Dallas thought Cam should at least try. "Maybe you're not, but I can tell you that you're already 10 times better than the baby's current father. Vanessa left because she couldn't take the heat, and yeah, it sucks, but I wouldn't give up Rock for anything. There's nothing like having a kid call you Dad."

* * *

Maya was freaking out backstage. She had performed well over 100 times in her life, but this was the first time she was performing in front of Cam, and Clare was here for the article.

"If I bomb … oh GOD!"

She hardly had time to sort out her thoughts.

It was time to go out on stage. Maya sat with the other seven students in her class.

Her teacher introduced them to the audience and then he spun the wheel. Maya was hoping for Queen. She could rock out Under Pressure on four different instruments.

Of course, the wheel landed on Celine Dion.

Dear God, I'm sure Cam's going to want to hear this.

The first performer was a girl who played the piano and sang Because You Loved Me. Maya was sure that this girl had this song in her repertoire for a long time. Unfortunately, this class was graded on a curve. Maya would have to raise the bar even higher.

Cam, Dallas, Owen, and Luke were sitting with Clare, Tristan, and Fabio. Dallas had a flask of whiskey, and Luke had a flask of tequila.

"You better not embarrass Maya," Clare warned him.

"We'll be good," he winked.

Clare rolled her eyes. BOYS!

The next singer did Pour que tu m'aimes encore. Maya was glad that someone did a French song of hers. She was very glad that she was not the one to do it.

When it was Maya's turn to perform, there was a burst of applause from the drunken Rangers players.

Clare started shushing them.

Maya just shook her head. "Hello everyone. My name is Maya Matlin, and I will be performing It's All Coming Back to Me Now."

Maya started to play her violin. She took everyone by surprise when she started singing.

 _There were nights when the wind was so cold … that my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window._

She sang with power and she knew exactly when to soften her voice.

 _There were days when the sun was so cruel … all the tears turned to dust and I knew my eyes were drying up forever._

As Cam watched the performance, he became certain of one thing; he was head over heels in love with Maya Matlin. He could see it now: them moving out of the city and into a house, her singing to get their baby to fall asleep. He was all in.

After the concert was over, the Rangers came to congratulate Maya. She was certainly the best. Before they could get a word in, however, Cam pulled Maya to his chest and kissed her passionately, in front of everyone.

The photographer for the event snapped their picture. Cam didn't realize it yet, but he just announced to the world that he and Maya were together.

She threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, watch out before you make a baby," Dallas teased.

Clare bopped his head.

* * *

They went out for a late dinner after his show. Maya was in the mood for Chinese, so that's where they went.

Luke crinkled his nose when Clare ordered tofu. "Seriously, why don't you eat meat?"

"It's healthier not do."

"It's also healthier not to drink and smoke but what kind of life is that?"

Clare shook her head. She was thinking about quitting alcohol as well.

"I don't need alcohol or cigarettes, but if someone tried to take my chicken," Maya cautioned, "I would stab a bitch."

"When are you having your baby shower?" Fabio questioned.

"I don't know," Maya told him. "I still need to find a place."

"Move in with me," Cam said to her, surprising the violinist and well everyone at the table.

"What?"

"Move in with me. I can turn my study into a nursery." It's not like he ever studies.

"You won't get sick of her crying all night."

"I'm sure I will, but what parent doesn't."

He just called himself a parent. For the first time, Maya didn't feel alone in this.

* * *

Becky was sad that she missed Maya's concert. "I had rehearsals for Chicago." Their director was crazy. "He's always giving me a hard time."

"It's because you won't fuck him," Tristan told her.

"What?"

"He tries to fuck all of his leading ladies."

"Gross," Becky made a face. She wasn't even ready to fuck Jonah and she was dating him.

"I think they're going to post the recording online," Maya told her.

* * *

Before the concert made it online, the photo of the kiss made it on TMZ.

 **NY Rangers New Superstar Cam Saunders has a Girlfriend.**

 _We weren't able to make out her face, but according to an unnamed source, he was kissing Maya Matlin, a violinist and a senior at Julliard._

Once it got on TMZ, it ended up on Sports Illustrated, ESPN, everyone who followed hockey.

Holly J saw the photo and spit out her coffee. "What the hell?" _How did their PI miss this? Did they fuck up by filing the suit?_ They could have just done nothing and let people think it was Saunders' baby. Could it be Saunders' baby?

The lawyer confronted Miles III immediately. "Are you sure this baby is yours?"

"Pretty sure, Maya didn't seem like the cheating type. Why?"

Holly J showed him the photo.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"He's a hockey player for the NY Rangers, and they look pretty cozy."

Miles' blood was boiling. He didn't want some dumb jock raising his kid. "Hell no."

Holly J didn't care what Miles III thought about the matter. She went and informed the father.

"She's dating a hockey star. How does that help us?"

"He may want to claim the baby as his own. We might want to consider settlement negotiations with them," and try to keep this out of the courts and out of the papers.

"Why didn't you find this before?"

"The PI had no idea and neither did Miles. We don't know when they started dating."

Chicago's opening night was packed. The entire weekend was sold out. Jonah snuck backstage to wish Becky luck. He kissed her hand, careful not to smudge her makeup and said, "knock 'em dead."

"That's the idea," at least in the show.

"Curtain's opening in FIVE!"

Everyone had to get in his or her place.

Clare had a playbill, but she couldn't find Tristan. "What role does he have?"

"He's playing Amos Heart." He was also one of the husbands in the cellblock tango. Owen cracked up when he learned Tristan was playing a cuckolded husband.

The lights went off. It was time for the show to begin.

Becky was a phenomenal Roxie. No one would have guessed that she was a good Christian girl. On stage, she was a naïve but manipulative housewife, trying to sleep her way into show business. She had her husband wrapped around her little finger, but her lover was playing her for a fool.

Luke was not amused when Becky did her sex scene. She was in a body suite, but Luke was still ready to knock Jason's head in.

"Oh hush up," Clare scolded. Boys are so ridiculous.

Cam understood the sentiment. If another guy tried to touch Maya like that, there'd be hell to pay.

Owen couldn't stop snickering when his brother took the stage. "He's so gay. Who's going to believe he's married to her?"

"Maybe that's why he doesn't know his wife is fucking that other guy," Luke retorted.

They started giggling.

Clare gave up with these idiots.

The dancing was Dallas's favorite part of the performance. The woman playing Velma Kelly was phenomenal.

"Do you think Maya knows her?" he whispered to Cam.

"I'm sure she does."

Dallas needed an introduction. He had to see just how bendy she could be.

Miles tried to get a ticket, but the whole weekend was sold out already.

"I'll pay double!"

"It's a fire hazard."

"Triple?"

The guy shook his head.

"I just want to talk to one of the performers."

"Pay me quadruple, and I can sneak you in backstage after the show."

Miles gladly forked over the $60.

All he had to do now was wait.

The play was very well received. They got a standing ovation and lots of flowers were tossed on the stage.

Jonah had water lilies for Becky. He kissed her after the show just to get plucked away by Luke.

"Hands where I can see them pretty boy!"

"You're such an ogre," Becky complained.

Cam didn't see Maya. "Where did Maya go?"

"I think she went to look for Tristan backstage."

* * *

Five minutes later, Tristan came to them. "I didn't see Maya."

Cam went backstage. "Where could she be?"

Maya was about to find Cam and the others when one of the ticket sellers called her over.

"What is it Tom?"

"This guy wanted to talk to you."

"What guy?"

It turned out to be yours truly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Maya, I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to my lawyer you asshole!"

"I made a mistake."

"You are a mistake!" She hissed.

Miles was furious. His father told him that all the time. "You have no right …"

"I have no right. You're the one who didn't use a condom. You're the one who ran away like a little bitch, and then you had the audacity to sue me. You are never getting anywhere near this baby. She deserves better than to have a loser like you."

She tried to leave but he grabbed her arm. "You can't keep me from my child."

"So it's your child now. What does Zoe have to say about that?"

His face turned white.

"She doesn't know, does she? If you don't want her to find out, you'll drop this stupid suit."

She stormed off.

* * *

Finally, Cam found her. "Maya, let's go."

She took his hand in hers. "Sorry about that. I just got caught up."

Miles seethed as he saw the hockey player walk off with his girl and his baby. What the hell!

Clare's article on Maya ran the next day. Everyone had been talking about her since that kiss reached TMZ and Clare was the first to get the inside story. They broke their single day issue record before lunch.

Miles II was not happy. They didn't mention his son by name, but they already said what a jerk he had been. If his name got out, then this would seriously hurt the family's reputation. He asked if they could take any action against the magazine, but Holly J said no.

"They're not a Canadian paper. They wouldn't be bound by any gag order from our judge." Another limitation to the gag order was that it didn't apply to anyone Maya may have spoken to before she got served. Who knows in whom she had confided?

Miles was still in New York. He had to find a way to get to Maya. It wasn't fair. The baby hadn't even been born yet. What did he really miss out on?

Zoe called him. He ignored it. Not now, bitch!


	5. Chapter 5

Training camp had officially begun. They would have lifting sessions, sprint workouts, drills, and scrimmages to help the coaches determine who would stay, who could get cut, and who would get sent down to the minor league.

On the ice, Cam was amazing. He was focused, in great shape, and his moves were on point. On the ice was more of a struggle. There were reporters everywhere, hounding him about Maya, and who was the baby's father, and their future. It was none of their business.

He couldn't get anywhere without someone to question him, not the gym, not even the grocery store.

He was starting to get really irritated.

"Mr. Saunders when is the baby due?"

"Mr. Saunders are you and Maya Matlin living together?"

"Mr. Saunders …"

Cam ignored all of the reporters and got in a car. He had to hire a driver to get to and from practice now; it was ridiculous.

He headed to Maya's apartment. He could really use a good lay right now.

* * *

When Miles couldn't get Maya to come out of her apartment, he got creative. He called the landlord and told him there was a gas leak in the building. Of course, they evacuated everyone and had it checked out.

When Maya came outside, Miles was waiting for her.

"GO AWAY MILES!"

"Maya, Baby, please give me a …"

"Don't you call me Baby. I'm not you're anything!"

"We had so many good times together. Remember when we went to London, and Paris and …"

"Remember how you had another girlfriend in Canada the entire time!"

Miles kept trying to get her back, but Maya wasn't having it. In desperation, he grabbed her and kissed her. She tried to get him off her, but he was too strong. Before she could try to kick him in the gonads, someone pulled him away.

Miles turned to see a fist hit him straight in the face, breaking his jaw before causing him to hit his head on the ground.

* * *

Before he could get up, Cam put his foot on Miles' throat. "If you ever touch her again, I will break your neck."

All Cam could see was red. He was in a rage until Maya approached him.

"I didn't want to …"

Cam took Maya from the apartment and they got back into Cam's car. "Drive me back to my apartment."

Cam didn't even wait for them to get there before he yanked of Maya's panties. He needed her … now!

She felt his hand palming her sex, rubbing her intently. She started to get wet and then he filled her.

"OH FUCK!"

He grabbed her, pulling her close as he thrusted hard and fast. She bit his neck to keep from screaming as he ravished her in the backseat.

Her body trembled as she reached her climax. Cam was right behind her.

* * *

Miles woke up in the hospital. He couldn't feel his chin or the right side of his face.

The nurse told him not to try to talk. "You broke your jaw." There was a cup for him to spit into as needed.

His head hurt and is vision was blurry. He had a grade II concussion.

They had contacted his emergency contact, which was Chewy. Winston was unable to leave work early, however, so he called Miles' mother and let her know what happened.

Mrs. Hollingsworth was freaking out. "How did he break his jaw?"

Mr. Hollingsworth was busy and did not want to time travelling to and from New York. Instead, he sent Holly J to find out what was happening.

"Great, I get to be Miles III's babysitter." Holly J booked a flight to NYC, at her boss's expense, and got to the hospital.

By the time she arrived, Chewy had managed to get there from work.

"You look like shit bro!"

Miles flipped him off.

Miles had a whiteboard and a sharpie for communication.

"What the hell happened?"

"Jock punched me."

Chewy shook his head. "Let me guess, you made a move on his girl."

Miles wrote, "Maya's my girl!"

It took Chewy a few minutes to put it together. "You got punched by Cam Saunders. Your face is famous!"

Miles was not amused.

* * *

Holly J walked in. "You look like shit!"

"Cam Saunders decked him."

Holly J rolled her eyes. _Maybe that's useful._ "Have the police been by?"

Once they got into Cam's apartment, Maya told him about Miles return to New York.

"I thought he'd go away after the show, but he must have stayed."

Cam didn't want this guy anywhere near her. "Maybe you should move in sooner." Miles wouldn't know where she lives if she moved out.

"What about Tristan?"

"He could have Fabio move in with him."

That was a fair point.

Maya spent the night at Cam's. She had forgotten all about the punch until Katie called her the next day.

* * *

"Who is this?"

"Maya, it's your sister. What the hell happened yesterday?"

"What?"

"I just got a call from Miles' lawyer saying that Cam broke his jaw."

"He hit him that hard?"

"They're threatening to press charges if you don't sign a stupid non-disclosure agreement, and the bastard wants Cam to pay for his injuries."

"Cam was protecting me. This is a bunch of bullshit."

"Cam should get a lawyer, and neither of you talk to the police. If they ask you any questions, just say you don't want to talk to them."

"I have to say I don't want to talk to them. Can't I just not talk to them?"

"You have to actively invoke the right to remain silent; I know it's dumb. Anything you say to them, they'll try to use against Cam."

* * *

After Maya got off the phone with her sister, she went to wake up Cam. He looked so innocent sleeping.

She kissed his lips lightly. It was just enough to wake him up. "Good morning!"

He pulled her on top of him, and they started to kiss.

His hands cupped her ever growing breasts and began to knead them. She rocked her hips against him and moaned in his mouth as he touched her all over.

A hand slipped between her legs and he started to finger her.

"OH CAM!"

He thrusted in and out of her, using his palm to hit her clit as he explored her depths. When she was about to come, he abruptly removed his hand from her.

"CAM!"

He loved it when she got mad in bed. He took his cock and shoved it deep inside her, filling her with one swoop.

She grabbed his shoulders and held on tight as he had his way with her.

"OH CAM! FUCK!"

He loved having her on top, watching her breasts heave. It may sound perverse, but it turned Cam on knowing that Maya was carrying their baby.

She shrieked his name as she came. Her body clenched so tightly that he followed suit, letting out a guttural groan before he filled her.

"What did I do to deserve all that?" Cam grinned.

* * *

Maya kissed his chest. "Miles is threatening to press charges. You broke his jaw."

Cam's been punched in the face plenty of times and his jaw never broke. "What a punk ass bitch!"

"Katie thinks you should get a lawyer."

"The Rangers have one to deal with personal issues. I guess we should call him."

Cam made an appointment, and he and Maya went to see Mr. Declan Coyne, the lawyer on retainer with the Rangers.

He was cute, but Maya could tell right away that he was a player who was used to getting into whatever skirt he chose, not today!

"Before we begin, I want to get the legal mumbo jumbo out of the way, so we're all clear. It's my job to represent the Rangers as an organization. I can also represent their players, and I do that.

But if there's a conflict of interest between the organization and the player, Cam in this case, I have to stop representing the player and you would need to get your own council.

I can't represent Maya at all, but I assume she is here to support you and is unlikely to face any charges."

Cam nodded in understanding and they got started.

"So tell me what you're doing here."

Cam explained that he had to pull Maya's ex off her after he had forcibly kissed her. "I punched him and told him to leave her alone. Apparently, his jaw broke."

"How many times did you hit him?"

"Once, his jaw must be made of glass or something."

"And what happened next?"

"We got in my town car and went back to my apartment."

"Have you had any contact with Mr. Hollingsworth since?"

"His lawyer called my sister, who's my lawyer, and told her that if I didn't sign a nondisclosure agreement, and if Cam didn't give them money, they would call the cops on him."

"A nondisclosure agreement for what."

Maya explained how Miles had knocked her up and then ran off. She got with Cam, and now he's jealous.

"He showed up at my play and he didn't even have a ticket. He paid the ticket seller to let him backstage after the show. He showed up at my apartment, but I wouldn't let him in. When I had to evacuate because of a gas leak, he was there, waiting."

"Either he has lucky timing, or he was waiting for you all day," Cam said.

"Or he called in the gas leak to get you to come outside," Declan offered.

"Is there anything else about Miles that you think is relevant?"

"He's suing me for custody in Toronto."

"But you live here?"

"I'm from Toronto and he moved there in June. I think it's because his dad knows more judges up there. My sister says it's a rouse to get me to sign the nondisclosure agreement. She's trying to get it dismissed."

"So I can get this all straight in my head, can you give me a timeline for your relationship with Miles?"

She explained how she had met him two years prior and thought he was a funny, interesting guy. "I think he just uses his money to impress people. He's a jerk!"

It all seemed fine until she got pregnant. "It wasn't until after we broke up that I learned he's been dating Zoe Rivas the whole time."

Declan frowned. "Wait, the actress?"

"Yeah, he dated us both during the same two year stretch."

"I take it she doesn't know about the baby."

"I doubt it. I told him if he didn't leave me alone, I'd tell her."

"Do you have the contact information for Miles' lawyer?"

Maya got it from her phone.

"I'm going to see if I can get them to let it go. In the meanwhile, I suggest not talking to the police."

* * *

After they left, Declan made a phone call to Holly J.

"Sinclair!"

"Holly, this is Declan Coyne, attorney representing Cam Saunders."

"Holly J. You have to say the J." _Seriously people, not that hard!_

"Yes Miss. J. I believe you made an offer to settle this dispute. I'd like to propose a counteroffer."

 _What a cocky little shit!_ "I'm listening."

"I propose that your snot-nosed weasel of a client stop harassing Miss. Matlin and get a life or else I'll be happy to discuss Mr. Hollingsworth's penis's extra-curricular activities with his girlfriend … and the media."

"Why you little …"

"Trust me J, nothing on me is little. Your client two-timed two decent ladies for years, got one of them pregnant, ran chicken shit, had the audacity to sue her for custody, and then proceeded to start stalking her. If your boss doesn't want the juiciest expose on his son to hit all the papers, I suggest you reign in that little rascal … yesterday."

"Your client violently assaulted …"

"He was defending his girlfriend whom your client had started to molest. You're lucky she's not pressing charges. Perhaps she should. Fair is fair, right?"

"I will discuss this with my boss."

"You do that and … if you would like to discuss more carnal pleasures, call me Miss. J. I like your voice."

"UGH!" Holly J hung up. What a weasel!

* * *

Miles III was stuck in New York. He had been released from the hospital, but his father wanted him to stay in New York, away from the Toronto media.

"The last thing I need is for them to see you with a busted face."

Way to add insult to injury.

He was cooped up in his hotel room waiting for further instructions from his father.

Zoe called again. He couldn't talk, so he just let it ring.

Again! The asshole hadn't returned her calls in days. Irritated with him, she decided to head down to the campaign office to find him.

When she got there, she only saw Mo and Drew.

"Where's Miles?"

"He's in New York," Mo told her.

"Why won't he answer his phone?"

"He got his jaw broken. I doubt he can talk."

She screamed. "How did that happen?"

Mo shrugged. "All I know is Holly J flew out yesterday after the hospital called."

"And no one called ME!"

She immediately called Holly J.

"Sinclair."

"Why didn't you tell me Miles got his jaw broken?"

This bitch. "You do realize I don't work for you." I don't have to tell her anything.

"Miles has been my boyfriend for three years and …"

Newsflash Zoe. You're not the center of the universe. "If Miles had wanted me to call you, he could have told me to call you, but he didn't. Maybe he didn't want to worry you."

"Where is he?"

"He should be recovering in his hotel room."

Zoe was headed straight for New York. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

* * *

Clare's article was so well received that her boss wanted her to write a second one.

The two women met in Cam's apartment.

"Thanks for doing this Maya." Clare's boss was a hard ass. She had never seen him so excited, over well, anything before.

"It's fun," she told her. "Plus, I'm usually here by myself until Cam gets off work."

"Are you moved in?"

"Not officially. The guys are going to bring over my stuff this weekend." Maya was staying here, so that Miles couldn't find her.

"So last time, we mostly talked about your music and how you came to become a violinist. With this interview, I was hoping to learn more about Maya when she's not on stage.

What was your life like growing up?"

"Well, I grew up in Toronto. It was a very pleasant place to live. I was on the outskirts; it was pretty much suburbia. Lots of the neighbors had children and dogs. We could never have a dog because my father's allergic.

Sometimes, I wished for more excitement, but we were safe. We had everything we needed. I have an older sister Katie. She had been my role model early on. She always got good grades; she was a soccer star, class president. When she got into Stanford, it was a big deal." Maya's father had just gone to a local college. Her mother dropped out when she got pregnant with Katie.

"Did you feel like you had to compete with her growing up?"

"I didn't really think I could compete with her growing up. She had the spotlight and I retreated into music. I never really thought anything would come of it until I was 15 that was when I realized, this is real. Everything I've done my whole life actually came together in an important way."

"Would you say that you two are close?"

"We're definitely closer than we had been in the past. She moved to California. I moved to New York. She moved back to Toronto after I moved to New York. We hadn't really been in the same place for a long time, but I went home for her law school graduation in May and we reconnected then."

"And how has your pregnancy impact your relationship with your family?"

"My sister was the first person I spoke to about it. I explained what happened with my ex and she said she'd help me with any of the logistics or legal stuff I needed. I told my parents after the first trimester was over, and they weren't happy about what my ex did, but they were glad that I decided to keep her. They offered to let me move back home, but I want to stay in New York right now. I feel like I've started to become the person I want to be, and this is the city has been a big part of that."

"Everyone is asking about you and Cam Saunders. How did that come about?"

"We met at a Fourth of July party that some of the Rangers were hosting. I went swimming. He did a big cannonball, and after I turned around, he approached me. We've been together ever since."

"Tell me something about Cam that most people wouldn't know."

"In his private life, he's very unassuming. He likes family owned restaurants over fancy five course establishments. He saves his money instead of spending on flashy toys or strippers. I didn't even realize he was on the team when I first saw him."

"Would you say that he's shy?"

"I'm not sure if shy is the right word. People would assume he's shy because he's quiet, but I think he's just not one for bravado or making a scene. If he has something to say, he'll say it, but he also keeps quiet when he doesn't. He doesn't feel the need to hear himself talk."

"What's your favorite thing about being Cam's girlfriend?"

"My favorite thing is that I always feel safe with him. He would never hurt me and he would get in between me and anyone who might try. His kisses are a close second."

* * *

Miles II was not happy when Holly J reported back to him. He expected them to take the deal, not to say up yours.

"What are our options?"

"We could contact the authorities. They would likely pursue charges against Mr. Saunders, however, that could mean that details about the pregnancy become public record." He must have punched Miles for a reason, likely a dispute over Maya, and "if she were to testify on Cam's behalf, she would likely air out all of Miles' dirty laundry."

"What else can we do?"

"I heard from Mr. Saunders' lawyer today, and it sounds like he and Maya just want Miles to go away."

"What was Miles doing there in the first place?"

"Miles didn't say. Maya has accused him of harassing her."

Oh bother! "Have we heard from the court yet?"

Yes, and it wasn't good. "Maya responded with a motion to dismiss. We're still waiting to hear what the judge has to say." Katie argued that the court had no jurisdiction over the case since she lived in New York and the child would live in New York as well. She said it was a matter for the New York courts. Holly J had already filed a response.

"I want you to go back to New York."

"What? Why?"

"I need you to make a deal, so that this goes away." Miles II did not want to rely on the courts, "and I need you to watch Miles until he comes back to Toronto." I don't need any more trouble from that idiot.

Holly J sighed internally. _I don't want to be anywhere near that jackass or the lawyer._

* * *

Zoe got to the hotel and when the concierge saw her, he gladly gave her Miles' room number. She got in the elevator and went to the 11th floor.

He was not expecting anyone when she knocked.

He got up and opened the door.

"You look awful!" his face was black and blue and swollen.

"Hmmm!" he groaned.

"Who did this to you?"

What should he tell her? If he says a hockey player, she'll want to know why.

"I was mugged." He wrote on his whiteboard.

* * *

Of course, Zoe had to put it on Facerange. "I can't believe Miles got mugged. They broke his jaw."

Once it went on Facerange, TMZ picked it up and it ended up in all of the gossip magazines. This was perfect for Declan and a nightmare for Holly J

Holly J got to Declan's office to discuss the dispute.

He grinned when he saw her, "a pretty face to match the lovely voice."

"Save it for someone who's interested."

He was unabashed. "My sister's a lesbian if that's your thing."

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's not. I don't want to be in New York any longer than I have to, and I don't want to be around you ever, so why don't we get this over with."

"Oh New York is a wonderful city. I would love to show you around … starting with my penthouse," and ending there too.

Holly J put on her angry face. "Your client broke my client's jaw. What is he willing to offer to avoid facing charges?"

Declan smirked as he turned around his laptop screen. "According to the internet, your client was mugged by thugs unknown."

He showed her a picture of a crying Zoe Rivas as she described the "terrible state Miles was in."

She groaned, that stupid bitch. "That's just hearsay."

"It maybe, but you know as well as I do that the police will roll their eyes at this. If your client took the stand, he'll have to explain why he lied to Zoe, and he doesn't want to do that."

"So what are you proposing?"

"I'm proposing that my client won't get loud on your client and your client gets his ass on a plane, goes back to Toronto, and stays there. I see no reason for any money to exchange hands. I'm sure Miles II values his own reputation more than his son's medical bills, and would rather this not come out to the public."

"And if he doesn't accept."

"Then I'll advise Cam to do an interview with People magazine about how much he loves Maya and what a scumbag Miles III is."

"You really are a bastard," she told him.

"You're really hot."

Declan quickly got out of his chair. He leaned over Holly J. "Let me guess, you work 80 hours a week, think the money is worth it even though it's not, and haven't had a boyfriend, or a good lay in over a year, I'm going to go with 18 months."

Holly J hissed. She hadn't had a boyfriend in years and her last hookup was a one night stand with Sav Bhandari 18 months ago at their high school reunion.

"Shut up."

"We don't have to like each other," Declan told her, "to have a good time." He grinned before capturing her lips in his. Her mind told her to punch him, but instead, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his desk. Their bodies pressed against each other salaciously. He broke the kiss and moaned in her ear. "I'm not here to be Prince Charming. I am proposing that we go to my penthouse and I fuck you good and hard, all night long."

His steel blue eyes and his cocky demeanor really turned her on. "I can do that."

He popped open the buttons on her blouse and assailed her neck, leaving marks as he claimed her tender flesh. His hands ran up her sides and down her arms before he unhooked her bra and threw it over his shoulder.

He sucked a succulent breast into his mouth. It was clear to him that she had gotten implants, but she had only gone up a cup size. They were very well-done, almost no scarring.

"OH FUCK!"

His greedy hands claimed the orbs in front of him as he bit, groped, and sucked on them. She fell back on his desk, and he yanked off her thong, shoving it in his pocked before he pushed her skirt up to her hips and pushed her legs apart.

She was dripping wet. He grinned before he leaned in close and began to taste her.

"OH SHIT!" Holly J knew this could cost her the job she had almost killed to get, but right now, all she wanted was to get fucked, really fucked. Work fucks her all the time, but she wanted it to feel good for once, and she could tell, feel good was probably the only thing Declan Coyne ever knew.

He plunged two long fingers into her, curling them to rub against her g-spot as he rapidly fucked her with them.

"OH GOD!"

"Declan's fine, but I like God."

He bit her breast as he drove his hand inside her, moving hard and fast.

She could feel her climax coming. She clamped around his fingers and bit his neck to keep from screaming as she came all over his desk.

She still had her heels on. Declan pulled her onto her feet and bent her over his desk before he pulled out his erection. He took a condom from his desk and put it on before thrusting into her quickly, filling her with one motion.

Declan was only of average size, but he knew exactly what angle to use to maximize a woman's pleasure. He managed to find her g-spot with every stroke and he fucked her, hard, his hands grabbing her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises and he yanked on her hair like she was a whore he picked up off the street.

She didn't even try to hold back her screams. It was a good thing he had the only office on this floor.

Declan loved how Holly J changed from a bossy bitch to a bottom slut so quickly. He had all night to do every naughty thing he had fantasized about since he heard her voice.

She came again; this time, he came right with her.

Declan threw the condom away and then straightened up. "That was fun, but I have lunch with a client. Take all the time you need to clean up."

He left her alone in his office, disheveled and naked.

"What a bastard," she mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday was moving day. Maya had a lot of stuff, but she had plenty of volunteers. Cam rented a van and he along with Luke, Owen, Dallas, Jonah, and Fabio helped get everything inside.

Clare babysat Dallas at her and Owen's place and Tristan claimed he had a sore back.

"Somehow he has a sore back every time somebody is moving," Owen commented suspiciously.

"Even when he has to move?"

"That's when it all started," when Tristan first moved to Julliard.

* * *

Getting the stuff into Cam's apartment would be easy. They had a fright elevator and carts to borrow. The problem was Maya lived on a three story walk up.

"How did you get all this stuff up here?" Luke questioned.

"I flirted with the techies, and they helped me move."

"I did the same thing," Fabio declared.

Cam and Dallas took the van over and everyone else took the town car over.

"I didn't tell Maya yet, but I got bassinet and a changing table for the nursery." He just needed help installing it.

Dallas thought it was a good thing that Cam had a family now. It gave him something to fight for.

"I had to put together a lot of furniture when Rock came to live with me. We got it."

They got to the apartment building and pulled into the loading dock. "I'll go get the carts."

The others arrived, and they started stacking Maya's boxes and bringing them up to the apartment.

Maya stayed upstairs to let people in as the men brought up her stuff.

* * *

Once everything was upstairs, Cam returned the carts and Maya ordered Chinese food for everyone.

While the boys drank beer and waited for the food, Cam and Dallas put together the baby furniture.

"The food's here!" Maya called out. The boys all gathered around the table. Hands went flying as the boys battled for chicken, pork and beef.

There was plenty of food, but they were buzzed enough to move in a frenzied fashion.

Maya grabbed a plate for Cam, knowing he would get stuck with the bamboo shoots and rice if she didn't.

She carried the plate into the study and gasped when she saw a bassinet and a changing table.

"I wanted to surprise you," Cam had a sheepish grin as he tightened the last bolt.

"It's perfect," and at that moment, she felt her daughter kick for the first time.

Maya put the plate down and put Cam's hand on her stomach. He grinned. "She's like a little Alex Morgan."

They shared a kiss, and Dallas stole the plate of food.

* * *

Holly J spent the weekend in New York, negotiating with Declan Coyne. At the end of it all, they concluded that Miles and his father were both assholes, and they really didn't give a shit anymore.

"You should move to New York," Declan told her. "You could put your talents to better use than working for boring sycophants like Miles Hollingsworth."

"I'd have to become certified in the US." Holly J didn't want to spend the time or the money.

"Take the bar in a state that doesn't require an ABA accredited law school, then just work with a barred lawyer in New York."

"Or I could stay in Toronto and bilk the Hollingsworths for all I can and then quit the night before Election Day."

Declan chuckled. "That's a plan too."

* * *

Maya and Cam both had Labor Day weekend off. Maya was about to start her last semester and Cam was about to start his daily practices before pre-season. The roster had been trimmed down once, and it would get trimmed down again before the start of the regular season. This was his last hurrah before then.

"What should we do?" Maya questioned as she traced her nails along Cam's stomach.

"Well, we could go to the beach, or we could stay in," he waggled a brow, "or we could go to Niagara Falls."

"I like the idea of Niagara Falls."

Cam said he'd take care of the reservations. "Just pack what clothes you want to wear. I'll take care of everything else."

Maya kissed his cheek. "You're so good to me."

* * *

 **September**

Maya hadn't flown in years. She clutched Cam's arm during takeoff and landing.

"You and the Princess are just fine," Cam kissed her forehead.

"The princess?"

"She's going to get spoiled so much, between your sister and the guys. She's going to be a little Princess."

She's also never going to be allowed to date, ever!

Maya grinned. "I like the sound of that."

They got to their hotel and Cam carried their bags up to the room.

When they got there, Maya was surprised to see Katie and Clare.

"What are you all doing here?"

Maya was so surprised to see them that she didn't see Cam kneeling behind her, his hand holding a ring.

"Maya, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me this weekend?"

All of their family and friends had come to Niagara Falls to celebrate with them.

She looked at him and couldn't believe it. "You want to marry me?"

"I want it all, marriage, kids, a dog."

She happily accepted and threw her arms around him.

* * *

Katie smiled and then kicked Cam out. "We have a bachelorette party to take her on, and you don't do anything stupid tonight."

Clare texted Owen, "she said yes!"

He cheered. "She said yes. That means STRIPPERS!"

"WOOH!"

Katie, Marisol, Clare, Imogen (Velma Kelly from Chicago), and Becky Baker were all there to take Maya out on a bachelorette party.

They started with food, knowing that Maya would be hungry.

"This is Donatello's," Clare said as they parked the car. It was known for its pizza and wings.

They got two medium pizzas and a big basket of wings.

"Do you mind when people eat meat around you?" Becky asked Clare.

She shook her head. "Owen and I would have broken up years ago if I did." He knew not to cook any meat in her pans. He also didn't really cook, so that was pretty easy.

Maya was all about having salami on her pizza. "I could eat this all day."

"You're eating for two, not two hundred," Katie teased.

Maya flipped her off while the others laughed.

After the food, they went to their bachelorette party drawing class. The model for the night was a very handsome man named Guillermo. He was about 6'1, long dark hair, dark eyes, and was fit. He was also naked.

Becky blushed when she saw what they were drawing.

"What's wrong? Does Jonah not stack up?" Imogen teased.

"I wouldn't know." She had never seen Jonah's package.

"I can't wait to see her when we give out the presents," Marisol chortled.

Imogen was the only visual artist in the group. It was not surprising that hers was the most lifelike.

Marisol's was the least life like.

"His package wasn't that big," Maya told her.

"It looks like a billy club," Katie retorted.

* * *

While the girls were doing art, Cam and the boys were stuffing their faces at the all you can eat Brazilian steakhouse.

"A round of tequila shots," Dallas called out. This was going to be a long night.

Once, the men had gorged themselves on beef and booze, they headed out to the next part of the night, Spikes, a local pool hall.

"Let's have a tournament."

Owen felt confident. He had been playing pool for years.

Tristan never played at all. "I'm done for."

"I call Owen as a partner," Fabio declared.

"Fabio!"

"Sorry, I want to win."

"Oh, the shade," Dallas teased.

The teams were Owen and Fabio, Cam and Dallas, Luke and Dylan Michalchuk, Jonah and Tristan, another Rangers player.

Owen and Fabio beat Luke and Dylan but it was a close game. Cam and Dallas beat Jonah and Tristan, and it was not such a close game.

"We suck," Tristan complained.

"No, you suck. I don't do men."

"Haha," Dylan laughed.

"Dylan you're gay too," Tristan retorted.

"I know, but it's still funny."

Of course, the beer kept flowing as they played.

It all came down to the 8 ball. Owen called the middle pocket and missed it.

Cam had a shot. "Right back pocket." He got it in.

"Damn!" Owen thought they were sure to win.

"Better luck at your bachelor party."

"When are you gonna put a ring on it?" Cam questioned. They had been together four years at this point.

Clare had told him that she wasn't getting engaged before she turned 25.

"I was going to ask her on her next birthday."

* * *

After the drawing class, the girls went back to the hotel where they had champagne (sparkling grape juice for Maya) and presents to give her.

Becky went first. She gave Maya betta fish earrings. "Now you have something blue for the wedding."

"How nice. Thank you."

"How lame," Marisol whispered.

Clare went next. Maya opened the bag and found chocolate body paint and marshmallow dust. "I heard you like chocolate sauce."

Maya turned red. "Thanks."

"Is there a story behind this?" Marisol questioned.

"Not one I'm telling you."

Katie got her a baby doll for tomorrow night. It came with a matching bra and thong.

Marisol got her some silk rope and a paddle.

Becky gaped at the paddle. "What would you need that for?"

"Bend over and I'll show you."

Imogen gave her massage oils and strawberry flavored lube.

* * *

While the girls (minus Becky) gave her tips on how to best use her new merchandise, Cam and the boys were getting rowdy in the club.

Dallas had gotten a bunch of fives from the bank before they got there.

"If you give them singles, they don't come back around." Fives were enough that to get their attention, but not too much such that you couldn't afford to pay them twice.

First up was Candy, the naughty nurse.

Her real name was Manny Santos. Unfortunately, acting didn't pan out for her.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Owen questioned.

None of the other men had seen her before.

Tristan was not very into the performance.

"Why did you come out with us?" Dallas questioned.

"The girls are giving Maya sex advice for her wedding night, ew!"

Fabio laughed. "I bet they got her lots of chocolate sauce."

Cam could hardly complain about that.

They had a cop, a cheerleader, and a cowgirl perform that night.

Luke liked Candy the best and paid for a private dance with her.

She grinned when she saw the gold chain on his neck. "If you pay the right price, you can have whatever you want."

He raised his brow. "Have any condoms?"

"Always."

* * *

The next morning, all of the guys were hung over. While Margaret and Katie were getting Maya ready, the other girls were getting the boys together.

"You all look like shit," Marisol told them.

"I feel like shit," Luke grumbled. "Damn, I think I'm still drunk."

They eventually got the boys in their suits and down to the church.

Maya had on a beautiful yellow dress. Her father was there to give her away.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"I know it's soon, but Cam's the right guy. I can feel it."

"He best take good care of you. I don't care what sport he plays. I'll track him down if he doesn't."

Maya kissed his cheek. "I'm ready."

Cam was waiting at the end of the aisle with Dallas.

Katie was on the other side to receive Maya's bouquet.

The reverend was there to marry them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I gather you here today to join Cam Saunders and Maya Matlin in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.

Very well. The rings."

Dallas handed over the rings.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were absolutely stunning," Cam told her. "When we first spoke, I knew that I liked you and when I first heard you sing, I knew that I loved you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you, and I couldn't have asked for a better life or a better bride."

"Many girls dream of their wedding day, but I never did. It seemed too showy for me. I'd rather stay in the background and play my violin. When you asked me to marry you, I realized there was nothing I wanted more. A lot of people know of Cam Saunders the hockey star. I'm one of the very few who gets to know that you're a much better person than you are a hockey player, and I'm lucky to call you mine."

"Cam, do you take Maya to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Maya, do you take Cam to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now by the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Cam kissed his bride and everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle.

The photographer came and took pictures of the happy couple and their families. For the first time, Maya met the Saunders, Cory, his wife Beth, and Cam's younger sister Dot.

"Who ever thought this dweeb would get married?" Dot teased him. She looked just like Cam, well a girl version of Cam. Maya imagined she got a lot of attention from boys.

"Maybe you'll get married, once you ditch that unibrow."

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Children," Cory called out. "They always do this."

"Welcome to the family," Beth hugged her.

* * *

Mo had to miss the bachelor party, but he came for the wedding and he brought his high school friend Jake.

"Hopefully, Katie will give you a chance. The last guy I introduced her to kind of fucked it up."

"What did he do?"

Mo explained how Drew ruined his relationship with Katie.

"Well, I have nothing to do with the Hollingsworths and what a doofus."

There was a reason Drew got girls easily but lost them just as easily. He's pretty, but he's also pretty dumb, and seems to think being pretty means he can act like a cad.

Katie saw Jake and thought he was cute.

"Who's he?"

"Jake Martin. Mo and I went to high school with him. He's cool."

"What does he do?"

"He's a carpenter."

"Like Jesus?"

Marisol laughed. "You're a funny gal Katie."

While Katie debated whether or not she would get to know Jake, Dallas went for Imogen.

"You were amazing in Chicago," he told her.

"You came to watch?" She didn't think it would be on an NHL player's radar.

"We knew some people performing," and I wish I knew you.

"Want to get me a cocktail?"

"Oh yeah," emphasis on the word cock.

Clare was scribbling in her notebook.

"Are you working?" Owen was ready to snatch the book away and get her to drink instead.

"Maya offered me the exclusive on the wedding. My boss is going to flip when he sees this."

Owen kissed her. "But it's a party, we should have fun."

"I'll have fun. I promise."

"Promise, you won't write a story during our wedding."

"What wedding?" Does he want to get married?

"We've been together a while Clare."

"I know." Four years and you haven't asked yet.

"Haven't you ever thought about us taking the next step?"

"I have … have you?"

"Yeah."

"Then why haven't you asked yet?"

"You said you didn't want to get engaged before you turned 25." And you're still 24.

"What? I only said that to get my mother off my back."

"Really?"

"You've been waiting because of that."

"Yeah."

"Oh, you doofus." Clare pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

They served pork chops, asparagus, and roasted potatoes for lunch. For Clare they had a mushroom risotto and a vegetable tempura to go on the side.

"We don't have to have a vegetarian wedding do we?" Owen was really hoping they didn't.

"No, we don't," she rolled her eyes. How did she fall in love with a meathead?

"You Got the Love," by Florence and the Machine played as Cam and Maya shared their first dance as a married couple.

"I can feel our Princess kicking," Maya told him.

"I love you so much." He pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

After their song, Maya and her father danced to "A Crazy Little Thing Called Love."

The dance floor then opened up for everyone.

Imogen grabbed Dallas by the collar and took him to the dance floor.

"I like a bossy woman."

The couples made their way to the floor, one by one.

Jake approached Katie. "I hear you like pouring soda on guys heads."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you volunteering?"

"It depends. What do I get for volunteering?"

"Well the last guy I poured soda on got humiliated in front of a restaurant full of people; how does that sound?"

"I was thinking something more like we could go play the slot machines."

"Before or after I pour soda on your head."

"Before. The machine area is gross enough as it is."

"Lead the way Cowboy."

* * *

Before the reception ended, Owen pulled Cam aside for a man-to-man talk.

"I think it's great that you stepped up for Maya and the little princess, but I'm warning you now, if you ever hurt a hair on either of their heads, then Miles' broken jaw is going to look like a face lift compared to what I'll do to you."

"I'd jump off a cliff before I'd hurt either one of them. They're everything to me."

The best thing about having a morning wedding was that Cam and Maya had the evening to themselves. They had a quiet dinner inside their suite, courtesy of room service, and then they could move on to their bedroom activities.

The girls had gotten Maya a lot of stuff, but she wanted more of a traditional wedding night. She could save most of this stuff for later, although she did want to make use of the marshmallow dust.

Cam waited as she got ready in the bedroom.

"Oh Cam!"

He heard his name and ran in like an eager beaver.

His jaw dropped when he saw her in her little baby doll spread out on the bed for him.

"Hubba Hubba!"

Maya giggled as Cam dove on the bed, capturing her in a ravenous kiss. His hands went everywhere, over the fabric, under the fabric and before she knew it, he tossed the baby doll to the sides and assailed her breasts in kisses.

"You taste like candy." He couldn't get enough of her.

She moaned hungrily as he unhooked her bra and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"OH FUCK!"

His hand cupped the other breast and he paid plenty of attention to her chest before moving down her stomach to her thighs.

He tickled them with kisses and bites.

"CAM!"

He knew what she wanted and would never deny her. Cam moved in between her legs and started to lick.

"OH FUCK!" she was so worked up it only took a few minutes to make her gush all over his face.

Cam yanked off his red boxers, leaving him naked before he lifted up Maya's leg and plunged into her.

"OH FUCK ME!"

He went slowly, and it was agonizing. She could feel so much pleasure, but it was never enough to get her off.

Cam kissed her lips and whispered, "You are so beautiful pregnant. I can't wait to get you pregnant again and again." He wanted kids, lots of them.

He picked up the pace; now he was pounding away at her.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

He sank his teeth into her neck, leaving his mark before he drove them both over the edge.

"We have all night baby," he murmured as he kissed her neck, "and I plan on taking you repeatedly."

He fucked her seven ways to Sunday and then they passed out for a much needed sleep.

* * *

Miles jaw finally healed. He could talk normally again and feel his chin. He was drinking a soda while he was on his laptop when the alert he got made him spit out his drink.

"Cam Saunders Married!"

It was a picture of Cam and Maya. His arms were around her and she was grinning like a goddamn fool.

"Cam and Maya's closest friends and family came to Niagara Falls to celebrate with the happy couple."

Of course, Zoe got on Miles case. "When am I going to get a ring? That heifer has one and they dated what, two months?"

Miles did not want to deal with this right now.

As far as Holly J was concerned, this took care of their baby problem. "In New York, the husband's name automatically goes on the certificate. We're in the clear."

Miles II considered the matter closed, and no one cared what Miles III wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

October

The Rangers were playing the Blackhawks at home to open their season at MSG.

Maya was watching the game in a box along with Clare, Tristan, Fabio, Becky, Jonah, Imogen, and Rock.

Mrs. Saunders was talking to her baby. "We're at Daddy's first NHL game."

"That's disgustingly cute," Tristan told her.

Imogen had Rock in her lap. "Dad's going to play soon."

"Daddy!"

Cam's parents and his sister wanted to be closer to the ice. Maya understandably wanted to be away from the public.

"I can't believe our little boy is in the NHL," Beth told her husband.

"And he's married with a baby on the way. He grew up fast."

Dot rolled her eyes. "He's still a weenie in my book."

* * *

The first period was a bitter stalemate. There were no goals and there wasn't much going on offensively for either team.

Cam hadn't gotten any ice time yet. It was his first game, so he expected as much.

In the second period, however, his coach decided he needed a spark.

"Saunders, you're in."

"Now coming in for the Rangers, #23, Cam Saunders."

The crowd was roaring. His jersey had been one of the best selling Rangers jerseys in years and he hadn't even played his first game. The expectations were high. Cam aspired to crush them.

Right away, the atmosphere changed. Cam was quick and would poke away at the puck, disrupting the Blackhawks possessions.

This didn't immediately fix the Rangers' inability to score, but it did get the Blackhawks flustered and making mistakes.

One of the Blackhawks got a penalty for high-sticking. This gave the Rangers a power play, and they took advantage of it, taking shot after shot and not letting the puck leave their strike zone.

It was only a two-minute power play and after 90 seconds, they didn't have anything.

Cam got the puck after the goalie made a save and aimed for the top right corner. It just squeezed in, goal!

The power play was over, but the party was just beginning. The crowd was on their feet. This was the best way to start a career.

* * *

Maya was definitely a soccer mom the way she was cheering. The little Princess was kicking happily. The game continued to be a power-struggle. The Rangers went on to win it 4-2. Cam didn't score again, but he assisted the third goal.

"ROOKIE! ROOKIE!"

The team celebrated on their way to the locker room.

"I don't want this getting to your heads," the coach chided them.

The team went silent.

"Fuck it, today was awesome!"

"WOO HOO!"

Cam had a stupid grin on his face as they all got in the showers.

Owen asked Cam what had him so happy.

"Maya made a new rule. If I score on the ice, I score off the ice."

Owen punched his arm. "You lucky bastard!"

"Oh yeah," and he knew just what he wanted to use, the chocolate sauce and that rope.

* * *

"No fair," Maya pouted as she tugged on the restraints.

"What's not fair?"

"I want to touch you."

"You will, once I'm done."

He covered her in the chocolate paint and took his time licking it off.

By the end of it, Maya was desperate for him.

"CAM FUCK ME!"

"As you wish."

He untied her, got her on all fours, and took her from behind.

She came instantly, and Cam was just getting started. "Maybe I should tie you up more often."

"OH FUCK!"

He grabbed her shoulders and began to thrust.

Maya swore he ruined her for all other men. How do you beat an athletic stud with a huge cock who can keep it up all night?

She came two more times before he was ready. He pulled out and came all over her breasts and stomach.

* * *

Before Maya knew it, Cam had put a pillow under her lower back and lined up so he could get back inside her.

"OH CAM!"

He kissed her lips. "I'm all yours baby."

January 2021

Cam and Maya finally had their apartment to themselves again. Maya's family had flown in from Toronto, since she couldn't fly to them, but they were a bit much sometimes.

"I can't wait for her to come out," Maya was sick of being pregnant.

Cam kissed her neck. "I know something that might help."

Maya grinned as Cam scooped her up and ran with her into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Maya woke Cam up to say, "my water broke."

His eyes grew wide. "I'll call for the driver." Luckily, Cam didn't have a game tonight or tomorrow night.

They got the baby bag and got her into the back of the town car. Cam brought some towels for her to sit on.

Maya was so scared. It was happening. They were becoming parents.

* * *

An hour later, they were in a hospital room. Maya had a long way to go before she'd be ready to push. Cam called Dallas to let him know they were in the hospital and he called his coach to say he wouldn't be into practice today.

Maya called her sister and Tristan.

Cam took Maya's hand in hers.

* * *

Six hours later

"HOLY FUCKING HELL I HATE THIS I'LL KILL YOU CAM!"

He knew better than to remind her that he didn't knock her up. "You're beautiful and amazing!"

Two hours later

Tristan and Fabio came as soon as they got out of school. Clare was coming after work and the Rangers were coming by with cigars once they were done with their workout.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Maybe she's almost there," Fabio suggested.

* * *

Three hours later

"It's time," the doctor told her. "I need you to push."

"Why don't I push my foot up your ASS!"

Twenty minutes later, they heard crying.

A blonde haired, blue eyed, baby girl was born. The nurse cleaned her up and then Maya got to hold her. "She's gorgeous."

"I'm glad she looks like you," Cam told her. He did not want her to look like that wimp Miles.

"Me too."

They were ready to introduce her to their family and friends.

"Everyone, meet Caroline Elizabeth Saunders."

Maya was exhausted. "Childbirth sucks."

"Yes, it does" her mother told her.

Caroline was worth it. She'd always be worth it.

Katie was the first to hold Caroline after her parents. "She's so tiny." Katie knew she was a ways away from motherhood, but being an Auntie sounded like fun.

The Rangers smoked cigars in the courtyard and all was well. Their family was complete.

* * *

Caroline's birth announcement didn't come for another two weeks. They wanted to wait until they were out of the hospital in case the media got too aggressive.

Cam hired a housekeeper to come clean the apartment twice a week. Maya said she could do it, and Cam knew she could, but the new mother was tired enough as it was, and with Cam in the middle of the regular season, he wasn't around as much as he would like to be.

"Just use the time that you would have spent cleaning to try and get a little rest." Cam kissed her forehead.

Maya was tired, but she was happy. She had the family she never knew she had always wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

July 4th 2025

Five years after Cam and Maya first met, they couldn't be happier. The Rangers had won the Stanley Cup in May. Cam was named the Finals MVP for the hat trick he had in the pivotal game four.

Maya had released her first solo album, The Mausoleum, in March and she would be touring from August to December. Previously, she had been on one album with the New York Philharmonic and she recorded a song with Calvin Harris.

She was making it as a musician, and for most of her life, she didn't even deem it possible.

The couple was hosting a Fourth of July cookout. They moved out of their apartment in Manhattan into a house in Brooklyn near Prospect Park. They wanted their children to have a yard to play in.

"Papa, will you give me a piggy back!" Little Caroline Saunders was a four-year-old version of her mother.

"Of course Princess." Cam crouched and Caroline hopped on his back.

* * *

When Caroline was a year and a half, Cam and Maya decided to try for another baby. Almost a year later, they welcomed Michael Owen Saunders and Jackson Everett Saunders. With their brown hair and brown eyes, they looked just like their father.

Michael was helping his mother in the kitchen and Jackson was running around outside chasing butterflies.

Maya loved the Fourth of July. It was the day she met Cam and every year, they would celebrate with their children and then make love passionately once the children were asleep.

She and Michael were getting the vegetables ready. They had potato salad, a couscous salad, roasted asparagus, and curried carrots.

The corn on the cob and all of the meat would be made on the grill.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Michael loved answering the door. He ran and saw, "Uncle Owen! Aunt Clare!"

"Hi little sprout!" Owen picked up the boy. "Where's your Mama?"

"In the kitchen."

Clare was expecting her and Owen's first child, a boy, in October. They joked that between Rock, the twins, and their expected son they almost had a hockey team.

"Owen, Clare," Maya greeted them both with hugs. "Thanks for coming."

"You know we love your parties," Clare told her. "Especially this one, he loves to eat."

"Oh yes I do. How's the grill looking?"

"Cam's supposed to be setting it up, but knowing him, he's probably playing with Caroline instead." She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Owen headed outside. Clare took a seat in the kitchen where it was cool.

"How are you holding up?" Maya asked.

"I can't believe you did this twice. My feet hurt. My back hurts. I'm horny all the time."

"Oh Cam loved that part, in the car, at the movies, even in the team locker room once."

Clare shook her head. "Owen tried to talk me into that, but no way." The last thing Clare needed was to get fired from her job.

* * *

After her successful articles on Cam and Maya, Clare was given a chance to be a sports correspondent with the New York Times. She got to write on the games, interview the players and coaches, and travel the country with the team, in a separate vehicle of course.

"Everything inside is vegetarian."

"The carrots smell amazing."

"Do you think your son's going to be a vegetarian?"

"I hope not," Owen did not need to be outnumbered. For a year anyway, he'd just be getting milk and maybe some vegetables, but Owen planned on getting the boy a cheeseburger as soon as he could hold one up to his mouth.

They got the coals lit. They needed the fuel to burn off before they could put any meat on, so for now they just let it burn.

"Can we go swimming Papa?" Caroline asked. They had an inflatable pool for the kids.

"Get your bathing suit on." Last time Caroline just jumped in with her clothes on. Maya was not amused.

"Okay." She ran inside.

The boys already had on their trunks.

Dallas and Imogen came next with Rock. The seven year old had just finished his first year of hockey in February. He wanted to play in the NHL like his dad and his uncles.

When he saw Caroline and Jackson getting in the pool, he decided to follow suit.

Over the next hour, more and more people arrived. Becky and Jonah arrived with their two-year-old daughter Jasmine.

Luke arrived with his new girlfriend of the week.

Tristan and Fabio arrived with their St. Bernard, Max.

"It's a big fuzzy!"

Jackson ran to the dog, falling on the massive fur ball.

Max took it all in stride, choosing to just lie down in the shade.

They had plenty of beer, and water or juice for those who were not drinking. Cam was just about to start serving the burgers, when two more people showed up.

* * *

Adam came with his wife Bianca. They still lived in Boston, but they decided to do a road trip down the coast for the summer, and timed it so they could visit their friends in July.

"It's been too long," Adam said as he hugged Clare. He hadn't seen her since their ten-year reunion at Degrassi.

"I know. Someone has to live in Boston!"

"Sorry, that's where my job is."

"Like there isn't radio in New York."

The kids went first so that Cam knew they all ate. He knew that his friends would likely want double burgers or two hot dogs.

Once they got seated, everyone else was able to pile on his or her plate.

People were in the middle of eating when Declan arrived with Holly J. She wasn't so bad once she quit working for the Hollingsworths. Their political standing went to hell when Miles III got caught with a prostitute in the backseat of his car.

Zoe Rivas dumped him immediately and when Miles got crabs, someone leaked the report to the media. That may or may not have been Dr. Alli Bhandari. Now, Miles was officially a loser.

Mo and Marisol decided to start their own consulting business. They were based in Toronto.

Katie stayed with her employment discrimination firm after her apprenticeship was over. She and Jake Martin were living together, but neither was in a rush to get married.

Drew had a string of failed relationships. Depressed about his lonely existence, he got drunk when the Torres' came together for Christmas and tried to kiss Bianca. She punched him in the eye, giving him a shiner, and Drew and Adam have not spoken since.

After the fireworks, their guests started to head home. Cam was glad to see them, but he was also happy to have them out of his house. He had all kinds of things he wanted to do to Maya tonight.

She started to clean the dishes, but he told her it could wait until tomorrow.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, we have this silk rope and …"

Maya grinned as she grabbed his hand. They ran upstairs.


End file.
